AMIGOS ENFRENTADOS
by Bella SaGa
Summary: Edward y Jacob son los mejores amigos, hasta que algo cambia sus vidas. Una transformación, y una nueva chica que aparece en sus vidas. Todo está en su contra, no pueden ni mirarse cuando lo único que se necesitan son uno al otro. ¿Podrá Bella arreglarlo?
1. Prefacio

_Hola!! Otra idea loca surgió de nuestras cabezas, así que hemos decidido subirla aquí también. De momento sólo dejo la introducción. Según el éxito que se vea iremos subiendo más o menos rápido, pero Carlota y yo estamos estudiando y no podremos actualizar muy seguido. Sólo esperamos que os guste y que nos deis vuestra opinión._

_Besitos!!_

_Att. _

_Bella SaGa & Carlota Other_

**Los personajes no nos pertenecen, sino a la gran Stephenie Meyer. Lo único que es nuestro es la trama y esperamos que os guste.**

**

* * *

  
**

**-PREFACIO-**

Me desperté, era de noche y me ardía la garganta, no se que había sucedido ni que hacia allí. Me encontraba en mitad del bosque; me agarré el cuello notando un ardor desgarrador, me notaba extraño, me puse de pie notando una gran dureza en mis músculos, empezaba a oír todo con mayor claridad y mis ojos veían todo perfectamente aun habiendo una noche extensa.  
Cerré los ojos dejando que todos los sonidos entraran en mi, un olor que hacia que mi garganta ardiera más, mi cuerpo empezó a correr, dirigiéndose a ese olor, atacando a un ciervo, bebiendo su sangre, terminé de alimentarme y mis lagrimas empezaron a salir…

Me había convertido en un monstruo.

Me llamo Edward Cullen, vivo con mis padres en Windsor y mi alma acaba de morir.

No sabia como iba a explicar mi cambio a mis padres, a mi mejor amigo, Jacob Black, todo el mundo iba a notar mi cambio, mi ardor en la garganta aumentaría al estar con ellos; era un peligro para ellos, no sabía si podría controlarme al oler su dulce y caliente sangre moviéndose con vida en sus cuerpos.

* * *

No sabía dónde estaba. Pero sentía mi cuerpo arder como nunca lo había hecho. Corrí y corrí, intentando escapar de las todas las sensaciones extrañas que me recorrían. Pero de pronto, noté como si me estuviera rompiendo. Grité, pero en vez de un grito, un gran rugido desgarrador salió de mi pecho. Miré hacía mi pecho y vi como mi piel se abría, como si fuese un envoltorio, dejando salir una gran capa de pelo. Después miré mis manos, pero lo que vi me impresionó. En lugar de manos y pies, había unas grandes patas cubiertas de pelo con enormes garras. ¿Qué me estaba pasando? Tenía que verme, tenía que averiguar lo que era.

Cerca de dónde me encontraba, oía pasar un riachuelo. Me asomé en él y me horroricé cuando vi mi reflejo… ¿En qué me había convertido? Sentí como las lágrimas se agolpaban en mi pecho. Volví a correr, pero esta vez para alejarme de todo lo que había conocido. Nadie podría volver a verme así…

Me había convertido en un monstruo.

Mi nombre es Jacob Black, y vivo en Windsor con mi madre, ya que mi padre nos abandonó cuando yo era pequeño. Y me acababa de convertir en un lobo… en un asqueroso, pulgoso y asesino lobo…

Me alejaba de todo lo conocido, de mi madre, de mi mejor amigo, Edward Cullen, porque ya no podría vivir con ellos. No sólo por mi apariencia física, sino por el instinto asesino que notaba que me estaba consumiendo lentamente…

* * *

_¿Qué os ha parecido?_

_¿Algún review?_


	2. Cap 1: Mi nuevo hogar

_Subo también el primer capítulo para que vayan cogiendo una idea sobre la historia… Esperamos que os guste _

_Ya saben, cuanto más comenten, con más ganas escribiremos y antes actualizaremos ^^  
_

**Los personajes no nos pertenecen, sino a la gran Stephenie Meyer. Lo único que es nuestro es la trama y esperamos que os guste.**

**

* * *

  
**

**- Capitulo 1 -**

**- Mi nuevo hogar -**

Mi nombre es Isabella Swan, Bella para los amigos, y mi nueva vida comienza en esta ciudad, Windsor, con mis abuelos maternos. Mis padres fallecieron hace 6 meses en un accidente aéreo, me dejaron terminar el instituto en Madrid, España, donde vivía con mis padres. Ahora me ha tocado dejar todo y cambiarme de país para poder vivir con mis abuelos, que son los que se han encargado de mi custodia, ya que tengo 17 años todavía. Me dolió dejar a mis amigas y toda una vida atrás, pero tengo que ser fuerte, o eso me digo todos los días al ver lo que he dejado tras de mí. Es mi segundo día en esta nueva cuidad y hoy es día de clase, mi primer día en aquel nuevo instituto donde me tocaba empezar de nuevo, hacer nuevos amigos, lo cual no se me daba nada bien dado mi timidez.  
Entré en el instituto con paso tranquilo y sosegado, sabía que tenía que ir a la recepción a por mi horario de clases, empecé a mirar de lado a lado sin saber donde me encontraba ni a donde debía dirigirme, así que seguí andando por el pasillo hasta que llegue a la recepción. Me dieron mi horario e intente orientarme para llegar a mi primera clase. Cuando llegué a ella ya había comenzado y estaban todos en el aula. Llamé a la puerta tímidamente, abriéndola y todos se giraron a mí.  
-Usted debe ser la señorita Swan, ¿no?-me dijo la profesora mirándome  
-Si soy yo -la miré-. Siento haber llegado tarde, pero soy nueva y no sé donde se encuentran las aulas todavía -agaché la mirada tímidamente  
-No pasa nada, señorita Swan, siéntese ahí -dijo señalándome una mesa vacía y sin ningún compañero a los dos lados- sus dos compañeros que deberían estar a su lado hoy no han venido, el señor Cullen y el señor Black.  
Me dirigí a la mesa sentándome en ella, ya más calmadamente, aunque notaba muchos ojos en mí, cosa que nunca me había gustado, ser el centro de atención.

Mi primera clase, Literatura, me dejó con un mal sabor de boca. Dimos Shakespeare, del cual yo no tenía ni idea, porque en España siempre vimos a los autores españoles. La profesora no dejaba de atosigarme con preguntas de las cuales no conocía la respuesta, haciéndome quedar en ridículo delante de toda la clase una y otra vez.

Cuando por fin sonó el timbre recogí mis cosas lentamente, esperando que todos salieran, ya que no dejaban de mirarme y sonreírse entre ellos, algunos incluso me señalaban… No quería que viesen las lágrimas acumuladas en mis ojos.

Justo cuando me giré, decidida a marcharme por fin de aquella clase, me encontré con una chica en la puerta que me miraba y sonreía dulcemente. Le devolví la sonrisa, aunque creo que sólo conseguí que me saliera una mueca extraña. Se acercó a mí y empezó a hablarme.

- ¡Hola! Me llamo Emma Dylan. ¿Necesitas ayuda para encontrar tu siguiente clase?

La miré con recelo… ¿Por qué querría ayudarme?

- Mmm… pues… la verdad es que sí –bajé la cabeza con timidez

- ¿Qué tienes ahora? –volví a mirarla y seguía sonriendo. No hacia más que preguntarme qué querría de mí. Consulté mi horario antes de contestarle.

- Clase de Español, en el aula 16.

- ¡Qué casualidad! Yo también tengo esa clase. ¡Venga! Iremos juntas. Y sí quieres te puedes sentar a mi lado, así no estarás tan sola. Seguro que esa asignatura se te dará mejor que Literatura, ¿no? –dijo mientras se le escapaba una risita.

No pude soportarlo más, ya me sentía bastante humillada por un día como para aguantar esto, así que le solté.

-¿Y tú quieres ayudarme? ¿O sólo mofarte de mí? Te aseguro que ya he tenido bastante por hoy –soné un poco más seca de lo que quería, pero mi primera hora aquí había sido un infierno y no quería que se pensara que era tonta de verdad o que intentara hacerme alguna novatada o algo.

Se giró y me miró con los ojos tristes. Agachó la mirada antes de contestarme.

- Verás… Yo también fui nueva en este sitio, y todavía me siento como si lo fuera. Vine desde Italia porque a mi padre le hicieron una oferta de trabajo aquí. Sé lo que es sentirse sola y rechazada. Sólo quería ayudarte…

Se quedó mirando fijamente a la pared mientras una gran tristeza se veía reflejada en su cara. No pude evitar sentirme culpable y le di un golpe cariñoso en el hombro mientras sonreía. Ella me miró y sonrió también.

- Entonces… ¿nos vamos a clase? –le dije

- ¡Oh, sí! Vamos rápido o llegaremos tarde.

Por el camino me contó cuanto tiempo llevaba en Windsor, lo mal que lo había pasado al llegar, y la suerte que había tenido de conocer a dos chicos a los pocos días de llegar, Edward Cullen y Jacob Black. Me contó que le extrañaba que hoy no hubiesen venido a clase, porque eran los mejores de su promoción, que nunca faltaban a clase, menos simultáneamente, y que siempre competían entre ellos para ver quien sacaba las mejores notas, además de que eran bastante monos (en esta parte yo rodé los ojos) y por eso tenían prácticamente a toda la población femenina del instituto a sus pies…

Antes de entrar a la clase de español, ya me había hecho una idea de esos chicos… No me gustaría ser una más en una lista. Tendría que tener cuidado con ellos no sea que me incluyesen dentro de sus conquistas…

* * *

_¿Alguna opinión?_

_Aceptamos quejas, críticas, y todo lo que querais decirnos. Sólo teneis que hacer clic un poquito más abajo, donde pone reviews._

_Muchas gracias por leer =)_

_Besitos ^^_

_Bella SaGa & Carlota Other_


	3. Cap 2: Conociendo

**Los personajes no nos pertenecen, sino a la gran Stephenie Meyer. Lo único que es nuestro es la trama y esperamos que os guste.**

**

* * *

  
**

**- Capítulo 2 -**

**- Conociendo -**

El resto de la mañana pasó sin incidentes. Tuve suerte de que Emma estuviese conmigo en todas mis clases. La verdad es que era muy agradable, y presentí que pronto podríamos ser grandes amigas. Hablamos de muchas cosas, aunque no le conté nada de mis padres, sólo le dije que había venido a pasar una temporada con mis abuelos, lo cuál era verdad, porque tenía pensando volver a España en cuanto cumpliese los 18 y fuese mayor de edad.

A la hora del almuerzo nos dirigimos a la cafetería y quedé impresionada de lo grande que era. En mi antiguo instituto era mínima, apenas había sitio para pedir las cosas, pero este sitio era enorme. Y había mesas y sillas dispuestas donde cogería prácticamente la mitad del instituto. Después de pedir nuestras comida, nos dirigimos a una mesa vacía y seguimos hablando un poco más.

- ¿Qué tienes pensado hacer después de las clases? –me preguntó Emma.

- Pues… sinceramente, no lo tengo muy claro. Debería terminar de desempacar mis cosas, porque llegué aquí ayer y digamos que saqué las cosas justas para hoy.

- ¿Quieres que te ayude? Así después podríamos dar un paseo y te enseño un poco esto. Hay cosas interesantes que ver.

Lo pensé detenidamente. La verdad, no me parecía mala idea, sobre todo pensando el panorama en casa. Mis abuelos no me dirigían más que miradas lastimeras, por todo lo que me había pasado, pero apenas hablábamos. Llevaba sin verlos desde que era pequeña, así que tampoco nos conocíamos lo suficiente como para entablar una conversación. Y estar otro día así… no, lo mejor era salir, y la compañía de Emma me agradaba.

- De acuerdo. Y probablemente terminemos pronto en casa, porque tampoco traje muchas cosas –dije pensando en que sólo había traído dos maletas con toda mi ropa y un par de cajas con libros, fotos y cds.

- ¡Genial! Llamaré a Edward y Jacob, a ver qué les pasó esta mañana, y decirles que vengan con nosotras esta tarde. Quiero que los conozcas, seguro que te llevaras bien con ellos. Son majísimos, ya lo verás.

Cuando me dijo esto, puse mala cara. La verdad, lo que me había contado de sus "estupendos" amigos no terminaba de convencerme. Los imaginaba apuestos, pero a la vez, engreídos. De la clase de gente de la que me alegré alejarme de España, viendo alguna cosa buena en todo lo que me había pasado.

Emma se percató de que estaba con mala cara y pensando en las musarañas, pero no dijo nada. Me di cuenta y me alegré de ello. No era una persona para nada agobiante, podría tener mis ensoñaciones, que ya habían sido varias esa mañana, y no interrumpía mis pensamientos.

Cuando terminaron las clases nos dirigimos a mi casa. Mis abuelos no estaban, lo que era bueno, porque tenía que explicarles que no le había dicho a nadie lo de mis padres, no quería que se les escapara cuando trajera a alguien a casa. Lo que menos deseaba era que la gente sintiese lástima de mí. Terminamos de desempacar y colocar todas mis cosas, así que salimos a ver la ciudad. Me llevó a ver el castillo de Windsor, que me maravilló. Siempre me han gustado muchos los detalles arquitectónicos, así que lo miré detenidamente mientras Emma se volvía loca con su móvil, llamando una y otra vez a sus dos amigos sin éxito, ya que ninguno le cogía el teléfono.

Mirándome con ojitos de cordero, me preguntó si me importaría acompañarla a casa de uno de ellos, Jacob creo que dijo, que estaba bastante cerca, a ver si había ocurrido algo. La miré indecisa, pero al final le dije que sí. Ella había sido muy amable conmigo todo el día, así que, ¿cómo iba a negarme?

Nos dirigimos hacia la casa del chico ese, Jacob creo que me había dicho que se llamaba. Estaba bastante cerca del castillo, por lo que no tuvimos que andar mucho, Emma llamo a la puerta de la casa y nos abrió una mujer con una sonrisa en la boca.  
-Emma, ¿qué tal estas cielo?- dijo la señora alegremente- ¿qué haces aquí?  
-Hola Señora Black, estoy preocupada por Jacob y Edward, ninguno de los dos han ido hoy a clase y me resulto extraño- dijo Emma  
- Jacob hoy no fue a clase porque decía que no se encontraba bien, así que le dije que se quedara en la cama descansando, la verdad que creo que anoche cogió frío porque tardó mucho en volver de un paseo- dijo la señora Black con cara de angustia- veo que tienes una amiga nueva-dijo sonriendo  
Yo me estaba manteniendo callada toda la conversación, la verdad, no veía que yo tuviera que hablar hasta que la señora Black pareció darse cuenta de mi presencia.  
-Si es nueva en Windsor, se llama Bella y se ha mudado aquí con sus abuelos durante una temporada- dijo Emma amablemente y dedicándome una sonrisa-. Muchas gracias por todo Señora Black, espero que Jacob se recupere pronto- dijo Emma alejándonos de la casa.

* * *

_*__viszed__, de nuevo x aki… nos encanta saber que te gustan nuestras historias… todavía no te puedo decir si sera un team edward o un team Jacob… aunq por supuesto, por mi siempre sería Edward, jejejejeje… conforme vayan viniendo locas ideas a nuestras cabezas, iremos informando =)_

_¿Alguna opinión?_

_Aceptamos quejas, críticas, y todo lo que querais decirnos. Sólo teneis que hacer clic un poquito más abajo, donde pone reviews._

_Muchas gracias por leer =)_

_Besitos ^^_

_Bella SaGa & Carlota Other_


	4. Cap 3: Presentimiento

**Los personajes no nos pertenecen, sino a la gran Stephenie Meyer. Lo único que es nuestro es la trama y esperamos que os guste.**

* * *

**-Capitulo 3-**

**-Presentimiento-**

Emma iba un poco triste y desilusionada, si que debía de querer a esos chicos para estar así por no verles en un día, eso hizo que recordara a mis amigos, ellos en España y yo aquí perdida, sabiendo que sin ellos no podría con todo, pero no debía de ser egoísta, tenia que entender nuestra separación y la distancia que había por medio.  
Emma y yo seguimos paseando, sabia que se quedaba con las ganas de ir a casa del otro chico, Edward, creía recordar de por la mañana que me los había nombrado, intentaba ponerles cara, imaginándomelos guapos, aun así engreídos, el típico chico que sabe que tiene a todas en el bote y no hace mas que creérselo, los cuales se volvían insoportables. Esperaba que a Emma se le pasara un poco el énfasis que tenia en presentármelos, la verdad a mi no me corría ninguna prisa por conocer dos egocéntricos mas en mi vida.  
Estaba empezando a oscurecer y Emma se ofreció acompañarme a casa para que no me perdiera por las calles de Windsor. La verdad es que con ella me sentía a gusto y no despreciaba tanto este lugar como había llegado a creer el primer día, ella hacia que mis horas no fueran tan dolorosas allí sin la gente que había compartido conmigo todo durante muchos años. Llegué a la puerta de mi casa, me despedí de Emma con una sonrisa y entré en casa, mis abuelos se encontraban en el salón viendo la televisión. Les di las buenas noches y subí a mi cuarto sin cenar, no tenia apetito, sólo ganas de tumbarme en mi cama y llorar. Echaba tanto de menos a mis padres… sabía que me iba a resultar doloroso, pero notaba como si en mi interior faltara algo, notaba un gran vacío que me oprimía doliéndome más.  
Al día siguiente me desperté con la ropa puesta y abrazada a mi almohada como si fuera mi mayor tesoro, me había quedado dormida del cansancio del día y de las lágrimas que había derramado, me di una ducha rápida, me vestí y salí hacia el instituto, llegué cinco minutos antes de que tocara el timbre. Volví a tener clase de literatura, esa mujer iba a volverme loca seguro, y vi que mis compañeros y amigos de Emma volvían a faltar. ¿Estarían bien o les habría ocurrido algo para faltar dos días?  
Vi que entraba Emma a clase y miraba a las mesas vacías de sus amigos, poniendo cara de preocupación. Sabía que andaba desquiciada y comiéndose la cabeza por intentar adivinar que les había sucedido a sus amigos estos días y porqué no habían ido a clase. La clase pasó sin muchos incidentes, agradecí que la profesora de literatura me hubiese dejado tranquila y no me agobiara a preguntas como ayer. Al salir de la clase hablé con Emma, para que no estuviera tan preocupada por sus amigos, se le notaba demasiado en la cara.  
-¿Estás bien Emma?- dije mirándola preocupada-. No te preocupes, ya verás como no es nada grave.  
-Es que ellos no suelen faltar nunca, ni siquiera cuando se encuentran mal y si están malos me llaman para decírmelo-dijo tristemente.

No sabía qué decir para animarla. Parecía muy abatida, así que le sugerí de visitarlos de nuevo, a Edward o a Jacob, incluso a ambos, le dije de ir a su casa y verlos, no sólo hablar con sus madres para ver como estaban. Si tenían algo grave se lo habrían dicho a ella, ¿no?

Ella se emocionó al oírme, me comentó que no me había dicho nada porque no sabía porqué, me notaba incómoda cuando hablaba de ellos. Yo puse la mejor cara que pude y le dije que era por todo eso de ser nueva… No quería ser egoísta, así que cuando acabó la mañana, las dos fuimos a casa de uno de ellos, de Edward esta vez.

Llegamos a casa de Edward, una casa bastante antigua, pero a pesar de ello hermosa. Me maravillé al verla, aunque pensé, ¿guapo, listo y con dinero? Con razón todas las chicas van detrás de él. Tocamos al timbre y esperamos.

- ¡Hola Emma! –Saludó una mujer al abrir la puerta-. ¿Qué haces aquí?

- He venido a ver a Edward, señora Cullen, me tiene preocupada por no ir a clase. ¿Se encuentra muy mal?

- Pues la verdad es que no lo sé cielo. Anteayer llegó muy tarde a casa y subió directamente a su habitación encerrándose en ella. No ha salido ni para comer y no nos deja entrar. Puede que si vas tu y… ¡oh! Lo siento cielo, no me di cuenta de que tenías compañía, ¿quién es esta guapa jovencita que te acompaña?

- Se llama Bella Swan, llegó hace un par de días desde España. Va a pasar una temporada con sus abuelos.

- ¿Y cómo es eso, cariño? –Me preguntó la mujer, mientras yo pensaba rápidamente una respuesta. Se me llenaron los ojos de lágrimas y las dos me miraron extrañadas.

- Esto… necesitaba un cambio de aires.

Emma me puso una mano en la cintura.

- ¿Te encuentras bien?

- Sí, no es nada, no te preocupes. Es… que me cuesta adaptarme un poco. Pensé que sería más fácil estar aquí, pero me está costando un poco…

Miré hacía otro lado mientras Emma y la madre de Edward seguían hablando de cosas que yo no tenía ni idea, y empecé a pensar en mis padres, no lo podría evitar. No sabía si hacía bien no hablando de ellos, pero todavía no estaba preparada para contarlo.

Emma me llamó y la miré preguntándome qué pasaba.

- ¡Vamos! –Me cogió del brazo y entramos en casa de Edward. Su madre cerró la puerta cuando entramos y nos miró.

- Emma, ya sabes dónde está su habitación. Prueba a ver si a ti te deja entrar, porque yo ya no sé que hacer con él.

Me llevó escaleras arriba, y no sé porqué, un escalofrío recorrió todo mi cuerpo y un extraño nudo se instaló en mi estómago. Tuve un mal presentimiento… como tuve el día que mis padres tuvieron el accidente...

* * *

_¿Alguna opinión?_

_Aceptamos quejas, críticas, y todo lo que querais decirnos. Sólo teneis que hacer clic un poquito más abajo, donde pone reviews._

_Muchas gracias por leer =)_

_Besitos ^^_

_Bella SaGa & Carlota Other_


	5. Cap 4: Monstruo

**Los personajes no nos pertenecen, sino a la gran Stephenie Meyer. Lo único que es nuestro es la trama y esperamos que os guste.**

**

* * *

**

**- Capítulo 4-**

**- Monstruo -**

Nos detuvimos delante de una puerta. No sabía porqué, pero lo único que quería era correr y salir de allí cuantos antes. Emma me miró extrañada, pero a pesar de todo tocó a la puerta.

- Mamá, ¿quieres dejarme en paz? –Dijo una voz grave, aunque a la vez dulce. Miré a Emma y vi que estaba asombrada y no sabía porqué.

- Edward, ¿estás bien? Soy yo, Emma. Quería saber como te encontrabas ya que llevas dos días sin aparecer por clase y sin contestarme al teléfono.

- ¿Emma? ¿Se puede saber qué haces tú aquí? –Nos contestó desde el otro lado de la puerta con un tono un tanto hostil. Emma estaba cada vez más extrañada, así que siguió golpeando la puerta.

- Porque quiero saber qué te pasa, abre de una vez la maldita puerta, quiero hablar contigo –el tono de Emma empezaba a sonar enfurecido. No la había oído hablar nunca así, lo que me dejó perpleja-. Me dejasteis sola en el instituto sin ningún tipo de explicación, ni tú ni Jacob habéis ido a clase y ni tan siquiera podéis mandarme un mensaje o un correo para saber algo de vosotros.

-¿Jacob? –Oímos que la voz dentro de la habitación también estaba asombrada- ¿No ha ido a clase? ¿Qué le pasa?

- ¡Eso me gustaría saber a mí! Ayer estuve en su casa y lo único que me dijo su madre era que estaba enfermo y no me dejó verlo. Y ahora contigo estoy en la misma situación. ¡Es muy frustrante! –A Emma se le dibujó un mohín en su cara.

La voz dentro de la habitación no contestó. Permanecimos unos minutos a la espera, mientras Emma se iba poniendo más y más tensa. Las lágrimas se acumularon en sus ojos, y volvió a golpear la puerta con rabia.

- ¡Edward, o abres de una vez la puerta o te juro que la tiro abajo! –gritó-. Me da igual la enfermedad que tengas o si me la contagias, pero quiero verte, ¡y ya mismo!

Él empezó a reírse en el cuarto. Pero no era una risa alegre como cuando te dan una buena noticia. Era una risa tensa, e histérica, que me puso aún más nerviosa si podía ser.

- ¿Contagiarte? –Preguntó- Oh, amiga mía, te aseguro que el que te contagiara sería el menor de tus problemas…

Se oyó abrir el seguro a la puerta. Nos miramos y Emma iba a coger el pomo cuando volvió a hablar.

- Entrad tú y tu acompañante… Pero será porque lo habéis querido. Yo no quería que esto fuese así…

Miré a Emma con miedo. Ella no me había nombrado en ningún momento. ¿Cómo sabía él que yo estaba aquí? Empecé a temblar y cogí a Emma del brazo y tiré de ella.

- ¡No! –le susurré-. No quiero entrar ahí. Algo no va bien, Emma.

- ¿Qué dices, Bella? Es mi amigo, creo que lo conozco lo suficiente como para saber que no me va a pasar nada si estoy a solas en un cuarto con él.

A pesar de qué hablábamos en susurros, la voz de la habitación volvió a reír estruendosamente. Sé que no podría habernos escuchado, pero algo en mi interior me dijo que si nos había oído. Volví a mirar a Emma con ojos suplicantes, pero no me hizo caso. Entramos en la habitación y miré a mí alrededor. La cama estaba hecha, todo parecía ordenado. ¿De verdad aquí había un enfermo? Y a propósito… ¿dónde se encontraba?

Un ruido tras nosotras nos sobresaltó. Nos giramos y vimos que volvía a cerrar la puerta con seguro. Siguió de espaldas y comenzó a hablar de nuevo.

- Bueno Emma, ya me viste… como observarás me encuentro en perfectas condiciones, así que si no es molestia, me gustaría que te fueses cuanto antes. Tengo… cosas que hacer.

- ¿Qué haces en pie y vestido? –Le encaró Emma-. ¿No se supone que estabas enfermo? ¿Y qué te ha pasado en la voz? Suena muy distinta –cuando dijo esto entendí porqué estaba extrañada antes cuando lo oyó tu cama, está hecha. No te reconozco Edward, tú nunca perderías clase por cualquier nimiedad, sé que quieres una nota alta para ingresar en la universidad sin problemas.

- El instituto ya no me… importa. Tengo que hacer cosas muchos más importantes. Eso quedó en el último plano.

- ¿Qué me estás diciendo? ¡No te creo! –Gritó Emma con una mueca de horror en su cara-. Gírate ahora mismo, mírame a la cara y dime que eso es cierto.

Una risita se escuchó por la habitación, no tan fuerte como antes, pero si tan clara y tan desquiciante que me puso los pelos de punta.

- Si eso es lo que quieres… No podré negarme.

Lentamente comenzó a volverse hacia nosotras. Yo lo miré y quedé impactada. Todo lo que Emma me había dicho acerca de este chico no le hacia justicia. Era el chico más guapo que se pueda imaginar, alto, más bien delgado, y su cara… ¡oh, su cara! Podría quedarme horas mirándolo y no tendría suficiente. De pronto observé sus ojos. Eran negros, más negros que cualquier noche oscura, y nos miraban inquisitivamente. Uno tras otro me recorrían escalofríos por todo el cuerpo y no podía evitarlo. Entonces me fije en su expresión. Era dura, nos miraba como si le estuviésemos haciendo el mayor daño inimaginable, con un odio tan inmenso… Mis ganas por salir de allí aumentaban a cada momento.

- Edward, ¿qué te ocurre? –escuché la voz de Emma y me sobresalté. Había olvidado que ella estaba aquí. Me recriminé mentalmente por quedarme mirándolo como una tonta.- estás muy… cambiado. ¿En serio que te encuentras bien?

Ella se acercó con la mano en alto para tocarle la frente a ver si tenía algunas décimas. Y… no sé como explicarlo, al momento él no estaba ahí, miramos a nuestro alrededor sorprendidas, me sobresaltó y mi corazón iba a mil por hora, no me esperaba algo así. Lo encontramos al lado de su ventana, como si hubiera estado siempre ahí y no a nuestro lado como hasta hace un segundo.

-¿Qué… qué fue eso? –pregunté. Yo misma me extrañé cuando mi voz salió, no sé como pude hablar.

Entonces él me miró. Cómo si se acabase de dar cuenta de que yo estaba ahí. Me miró como si fuese un ciego el cual puede ver un arco iris por primera y única vez en su vida. Algo dentro de mí me decía que saliese de allí, pero sin poder evitarlo me acerqué a él lentamente mientras me miraba cada vez más fijamente. Cuando estaba a tan sólo unos pasos soltó un gruñido aterrador y su expresión se volvió inhumana. Yo retrocedí asustada y caí al suelo. ¿Qué acababa de pasar?

Se giró y se apoyó en la ventana, quedando nuevamente a espaldas de nosotras. Lo oí como le costaba respirar, como si se estuviese ahogando. Miré a Emma, me levanté y fui hacia ella. Me cogió del brazo, dirigiéndonos a la puerta. Cuando quitamos el seguro e íbamos a salir, nos llamó.

- Por favor… no os vayáis, por favor… No quiero seguir solo. –cayó de rodillas y empezó a llorar junto a su ventana.

Sin saber porqué, mis piernas empezaron a moverse solas dirigiéndose hacia él. Le acababa de conocer y una fuerza hacia que me atrajera enormemente, me agaché a su lado y automáticamente mis brazos le abrazaron como si fuese un amigo de toda la vida. Estaba muy frío, por no decir helado y, al notar mis brazos, se sobresaltó como si no hubiese oído que me había acercado a él.  
-Por favor no os vayáis, pero no os acerquéis demasiado a mi, soy un monstruo –dijo mientras seguían cayéndosele las lagrimas.  
-¿Por qué dices que eres un monstruo Edward?-dijo Emma mirándole preocupada- tú no eres un monstruo, eres mi mejor amigo.  
-De verdad, hacedme caso y tomad mis advertencias, no os acerquéis demasiado, podéis correr peligro, no puedo deciros más-dijo ya sin lágrimas en los ojos, pero con cara de dolor.  
-¿Qué te ocurre Edward?-me sobresalte al oír mi propia voz sonar tan segura-te ha debido de pasar algo muy grave para que te consideres un monstruo  
Él parecía sorprendido de mi preocupación hacia él nada mas conocerle, la verdad yo tampoco lo entendía, había temido tanto el momento de conocerles desde hace dos días y ahora me veía enormemente preocupada de él. Una llamada en el móvil de Emma me sacó de mis pensamientos.  
-Chicos enseguida entro, es mi madre- giró el pestillo de la puerta, saliendo por ella.  
Edward se movió rápidamente cerrándola de nuevo, se giro hacia mí, observándome con una mirada de pánico y rabia a la vez, no entendía que podía haberle hecho yo para que su mirada hacia a mi fuera esa.  
No podía retirar mi mirada de su cara, esa belleza me estaba atrapando en un mundo del cual no me dejaba escapar ni realmente quería, no entendía que me sucedía nunca me había sentido tan extraña a la hora de conocer a alguien o estar con él, este chico tenia algo que me atraía a él pero que a la vez me aterraba. Sentía que guardaba un enorme secreto y que eso era lo que le convertía en el monstruo que nos había avisado que era.

* * *

_Gracias por leer… Nos merecemos un review??_

_Bella SaGa & Carlota Other_


	6. Cap 5: Conexión

_Lamentamos la tardanza, pero los exámenes y prácticas de la universidad nos tienen como locas… _

_Ahí os dejamos el siguiente capítulo, esperamos que os guste_

_Besitos!_

_Att. _

_Bella SaGa & Carlota Other_

**Los personajes no nos pertenecen, sino a la gran Stephenie Meyer. Lo único que es nuestro es la trama y esperamos que os guste.**

**

* * *

**

**- Capitulo 5 -**

**- Conexión -**

Edward siguió mirándome fijamente, en sus ojos se veía furia y miedo. No entendía muy bien porqué, este silencio que había en la habitación lo hacia todo mas difícil, por lo que me dispuse a hablar con él.  
- Edward, ¿no vas a volver a ir al instituto nunca más? La verdad que Emma os echa mucho de menos allí, se le nota al hablar, todo el rato mirando hacia vuestra mesa-dije seriamente-. A propósito soy vuestra compañera de pupitre, me pusieron entre vosotros dos-dije sonriendo dulcemente, el miedo que había sentido anteriormente ahora ya había desaparecido.  
El seguía mirándome fijamente, sin decir nada, pero había cambiado algo en su mirada, ya no me miraba con furia. El miedo también había desaparecido; en cambio había una chispa de felicidad en ellos, noté como relajaba su cuerpo, acercándose a la cama y sentándose en ella. Me acerqué con cuidado y me senté a su lado, a unos pocos centímetros de él, pero mi cuerpo sentía como si el suyo lo llamase con una corriente muy potente. Los dos nos quedamos mirándonos anonadados y simultáneamente, casi sin darnos cuenta, nuestras cabezas se fueron juntando, aproximando nuestros labios. Estábamos apenas a dos centímetros de besarnos cuando llamaron a la puerta.  
-Chicos, abridme, que ya terminé la llamada y me habéis dejado aquí fuera-dijo soltando una risita nerviosa.  
Edward se levanto de la cama y abrió la puerta lentamente, dejándola pasar. Esa conexión que había notado entre él y yo había desaparecido de repente, dejando paso a una gran confusión. Intercambiamos unas miradas y Emma pareció notarlo.  
-¿Qué sucedió en mi ausencia chicos?-nos miró fijamente-. Os noto raros. ¿No la habrás conquistado a ella también como a todas las demás, verdad Edward?- lo miré seriamente-. Con ella quiero que no te comportes como un casanova, es mi amiga y no quiero que le hagan daño.  
¿Su amiga? pero si apenas me conocía de dos días. Edward la miró igual de sorprendido que yo, sin poder creerse que me defendiera así, del que era uno de sus mejores amigos.

-Emma tranquila nadie ha conquistado a nadie- dije sonriendo tímidamente-. Así que no hace falta que te enfades con él.  
-No estés tan segura de eso- dijo Edward en un susurro. ¿Qué no estuviera tan segura de qué? ¿A quién de las dos se lo decía y sobre qué? No entendía nada, de verdad, pero pareció que Emma se calmó un poco con Edward. Estuvimos otro rato con él, y cuando empezó a oscurecer parecía echarnos de su casa, por lo que no insistimos. Nos fuimos rápidamente, no sin que antes él le prometiera a Emma que al día siguiente iría al instituto. Se notaba que no quería ir, pero Emma le insistió tanto que al final dijo que sí solo porque lo dejase en paz. También le dijo que hablara con su madre, porque estaba preocupada por no haberle visto en dos días a pesar de haber estado en su casa. Y que comiese algo, que tenía mala cara. Al oír esto, la cara de Edward cambió. Volvió a ponerse serio, con un deje de tristeza, pero asintió sin decir nada más.

Salimos de su casa y mientras caminábamos por la calle, no hacia más que girarme intentado volver a verle antes de perder el edificio de vista. Suspiré, no quería irme… Pero era tarde y mis abuelos empezarían a preocuparse sino llegaba. Al final no pude resistir más y tuve que hablar.

-Mañana podríamos acompañar a Edward a casa, para que no pase tanto tiempo solo, no es tan egocéntrico ni malo como me había imaginado- dije sonriendo a Emma-. Lo que noto es que es un poco… solitario, ¿no?

-¡Qué va! Edward no es así para nada. No sé que le habrá picado hoy, pero él es de lo más sociable. Siempre está rodeado de gente y habla con todo el mundo. Supongo que serán las secuelas de haber estado enfermo lo que le haga comportarse así… Pero de todas formas, mañana querría ir a ver a Jacob. Ya sabemos que Edward va a ir mañana al instituto, pero si Jacob no aparece, deberíamos ir a su casa después de clase. Si eso pasa, le diré a Edward que nos acompañe. A él también le extrañó mucho que Jacob tampoco hubiese ido a clase…

- La verdad es que es un poquito raro, ¿no? Y debe tener un gran oído cuando me oyó fuera de su cuarto, ni tan siquiera hablé.

- Ahora qué lo dices es cierto. Nunca me lo habría imaginado de él, suele ser bastante despistado. Hay veces que estás detrás de él, lo llamas, y ni se entera.

Emma se quedó pensativa mientras seguíamos andando. Llegamos hasta el cruce donde nos desviábamos para ir cada una a su casa y nos despedimos. Caminando hacia mi casa seguí pensando en Edward. En sus ojos negros y profundos. En sus rasgos marcados. En lo suave que noté su piel en el abrazo… ¡Arg! ¿Qué me pasaba? Nunca le había prestado atención a ningún chico y llega Edward, con su sonrisa radiante, con su cara y su cuerpo perfecto, su mirada de ángel… ¡Buf! Ya estoy otra vez. No, lo que debo hacer es no pensar en él, no tiene nada que ver conmigo, y ya oí a Emma, no quería que fuese otra de sus conquistas… ¿Con cuántas chicas habrá estado? Probablemente con más de las que yo haya conocido en mi vida, y no me extrañaría, con ese cuerpo… ¡Ay! ¡Qué no debo pensar más así!

Mientras estaba con mis cavilaciones llegué a casa. Mis abuelos estaban cenando, me dijeron que me habían intentado esperar, pero como no llegaba habían empezado. Miré el reloj y no eran ni las 6. Típico de los ingleses, cenar a estas horas. En España habría gente que todavía estaría hasta con el café.

Me senté, y mis abuelos me preguntaron que tal el colegio. Les contesté que bien, y que ya había hecho una amiga, así que no había tenido mucho problema en adaptarme. Ellos se alegraron, porque pensaban que debido a lo que les había pasado a mis padres probablemente estaría más retraída, pero vieron que no.

Después de cenar subí a mi habitación e hice mis deberes. Me acosté temprano porque notaba que me pesaban los parpados. Demasiadas emociones en un mismo día, pensé para mí. Me puse música para dormir mejor, sin oír el ruido de una suave lluvia que había empezado a caer, mientras me dejaba llevar por un profundo sueño…

* * *

_¿Qué os ha parecido?_

_¿Algún review?_


	7. Cap 6: El sueño

_Dejamos capítulo doble por las molestias…_

_Besitos!_

_Att. _

_Bella SaGa & Carlota Other_

**Los personajes no nos pertenecen, sino a la gran Stephenie Meyer. Lo único que es nuestro es la trama y esperamos que os guste.**

**

* * *

**

**- Capítulo 6 -**

**- El sueño –**

Noté que una suave brisa llegaba a mi cara. Abrí los ojos poco a poco, encontrándome muy cómoda en la posición que estaba. Me sobresalté al mirar a mí alrededor y encontrarme en medio del bosque. Intenté levantarme, pero unos fuertes brazos me tenían sujeta acunándome.

Levanté la vista asustada. Cual sería mi sorpresa cuando comprobé que era Edward quien me cogía de esa manera. Vi que sonreía cuando notó mi cuerpo relajarse tras realizar mi comprobación. Lo miré a los ojos y contemplé un brillo extraño en ellos.

- Lo siento si te desperté, pero necesitaba verte esta noche, aunque fuese mientras dormías. Entré a tu cuarto a través de la ventana, pero tu olor concentrado en esa habitación era la peor de las torturas. Decidí sacarte de allí para poder observarte sin… tanto riesgo. –Puso mala cara al decir estas palabras, dando la impresión de que había hablado de más.

No tenía ni idea de lo que me quería decir. Mi cerebro no funcionaba bien todavía a esas horas, así que sólo sonreí mientras bostezaba y me acurrucaba en su pecho. Pero no podía dormirme, no estando él aquí. Le miré de nuevo.

- ¿Por qué no duermes? Mañana prometiste ir al instituto, y después de haber estado enfermo deberías descansar para encontrarte con fuerzas.

- No podía dormir. Estos dos días que estuve enfermo dormí demasiadas horas y me encontraba desvelado. Por eso decidí ir a verte.

- ¿Cómo sabías dónde vivía? –pregunté extrañada.

Me miró sorprendido y vi que tardaba en responder.

- Mmm… mi madre conoce a tus abuelos, cuando salí de mi cuarto me comentó sobre ellos y donde vivían… Sólo me quedé con la dirección –me dijo sonriendo.

No terminé de creerme lo que me contaba, pero tampoco tenía ganas de discutir. Sólo quería dormirme de nuevo, aunque quería saber todo sobre él.

- Háblame de ti –le dije con voz somnolienta.

- ¿Qué quieres saber?

- No sé. Cuéntame cosas de tu vida. Emma no dejó de decirme durante dos días lo maravillosos que sois tú y Jacob. Quiero comprobar por mí misma si eso es cierto. -¡Ups! ¿Yo dije eso? Me sonrojé al darme cuenta de lo que acababa de decir. Menos mal que estaba oscuro y mi cara medio escondida entre su pecho. Como se notaba que tenía sueño y no pensaba bien las cosas.

Él me miró sorprendido, pero vi que sonreía antes de continuar.

- Bueno, no creo que sea tan "maravilloso". Lo que pasa es que Emma es mi amiga y me quiere demasiado, por eso sólo dice cosas buenas de mí. Pero conoce mis defectos como la que más. En fin, te contaré un poco sobre mí, si de verdad quieres conocer mi rutinaria vida. Pero si en algún momento te aburro, házmelo saber, ¿de acuerdo? –sólo asentí, por lo que el continuó- Bien. Pues… tengo 17 años, y mi cumpleaños es el 25 de agosto. So

* * *

y hijo único. No sé porqué mis padres no tuvieron más hijos, aunque los tres somos felices a pesar de que seamos una familia pequeña. En mi tiempo libre me escuchar música, leer, estar con mis amigos… En fin, supongo que lo normal a esta edad, ¿no?

Estaba escuchando lo que me decía, pero su voz era tan dulce que la sentía como si me arrullara. Poco a poco el sueño me venció, así que no terminé de escuchar lo que me contaba sobre él. Lo último que recuerdo oír fue "descansa, pequeña", y que sus labios dejaron en mi frente un pequeño beso. Me sentí tan en paz conmigo misma que por primera vez en muchos meses dormí totalmente relajada y sin tener ningún sueño triste sobre mis padres.

De pronto, un extraño ruido me sobresaltó. Me incorporé y vi que estaba en mi cama. Busqué el ruido y me di cuenta que era mi despertador. Lo apagué y miré a mi alrededor, como si mi habitación fuese el último lugar dónde esperaba encontrarme. Intenté recordar algo de anoche, algún detalle en concreto. Pero nada se pudo hacer. No sabía si había pasado en realidad o había sido sólo un sueño… Me levante de la cama sofocadamente, dándome una ducha rápida y saliendo de casa sin desayunar siquiera. Necesitaba ver a Edward, aunque, ¿me iba a atrever a preguntarle si anoche habíamos estado en el bosque juntos? ¿O que solo era un sueño mío? No creía poder atreverme a decirle nada. Intentaría olvidarlo, ya que mi imaginación era demasiado fantasiosa, siempre me pasaba lo mismo. Llegué a la puerta del instituto y allí me esperaba Emma y para mi sorpresa también Edward. Emma tenía cara de tristeza por lo que me imagine que Jacob no había aparecido, y Edward me miraba con ojos enternecedores y me sonreía. Me acerqué a ellos y entramos en clase y como no, era mi amiga, la de literatura, pensé para mí sonriendo. Entramos y me senté en mi sitio y Edward a mi derecha. Emma se sentaba en la fila primera y nosotros casi al fondo, la verdad que mejor, menos visibilidad de mi profesora hacia a mí.  
Notaba la mirada de Edward encima de mí, poniéndome más nerviosa aún. Cuando la profesora se puso a escribir en el encerado más nombres de escritores, una nota llego a mi mesa, pillándome de sorpresa:  
"Anoche tuve un sueño maravilloso, ¿tú no?" me giré instantáneamente y vi una sonrisa alumbrándole la cara. Me giré hacia el susurrándole  
- ¿Esto que significa? ¿Qué anoche en verdad no fue un sueño?  
Pero justo la profesora se dio la vuelta y me pilló mirando a Edward, hablándole. Cuando vi que me había visto me puse recta en mi silla mirando al frente.  
- Me parece bien Señorita Swan que no le interese la clase, pero no entretenga a sus compañeros si hace el favor- dijo mirándome fijamente.  
La clase siguió sin más interrupciones y no pude hablar con Edward, estaba deseando que sonara el timbre y poder hablar tranquila y seriamente con él, tenia que explicarme lo de anoche y lo de la nota que me había mandado. Sonó el timbre, recogí mis cosas y al salir de la clase Edward había desaparecido.

* * *

_¿Qué os ha parecido?_

_¿Algún review?_


	8. Cap 7: Intuición

_**Esta historia es un proyecto en conjunto con una gran amiga mía. Ya habíamos escrito antes juntas, pero es la primera vez que usamos los personajes de la saga. Esperamos que os guste y que nos dejeis muchos reviews.**_

_**Besitos para tods, esperamos vuestros comentarios =)**_

**Los personajes no nos pertenecen, sino a la gran Stephenie Meyer. Lo único que es nuestro es la trama y esperamos que os guste.**

**

* * *

**

**- Capitulo 7 -**

**- Intuición -**

Esperé en la puerta de clase a Emma para salir juntas del instituto. Íbamos andando por el pasillo y apareció Edward, poniéndose a nuestro lado.  
-Hola chicas-nos sonrío-¿me acompañáis a casa de Jacob para ver que le ha pasado estos días?  
A Emma se le ilumino la cara como si Edward hubiese sabido lo que exactamente Emma estaba pensando en ese momento. Sé que no me había dicho nada por mis caras cuando hablaba de ellos en los primeros días, pero mi actitud hacia Edward había cambiado desde el mismo día que le conocí. Esperaba que pasara lo mismo con Jacob pero sin llegar a enamorarme también de él.  
La escuela no se encontraba muy lejos de su casa. Que suerte tenia este chico, vivía al lado del castillo y casi del instituto, pensé para mi con una sonrisa. Llegamos a la casa, Edward y Emma se encontraban en la puerta llamando al timbre y yo detrás de ellos, resguardada. La señora Black nos abrió y al vernos su cara se iluminó con una sonrisa.  
-Hola chicos, pensaba llamaros hoy mismo- dijo poniéndose seria-. Jacob lleva sin salir de su cuarto desde hace tres días, desde que vino de su paseo no ha querido salir de su habitación- dijo con cara de preocupación.  
- ¿No ha salido en tres días para comer nada tampoco? –dijo Emma alarmada.  
- No ha salido, le dejábamos la comida en la puerta y cuando oía que me había marchado la cogía - se le cayó una lagrima mientras hablaba- no sé que le sucede, nunca se ha comportado así. Por favor chicos intentad hablar con él.  
-De acuerdo Señora Black, lo intentaremos –dijo Edward seriamente-. No dejaré que mi mejor amigo se destruya.  
La señora Black nos dejó pasar. Emma y Edward subieron por las escaleras y yo les seguí hasta que se detuvieron enfrente de una puerta, quedándome detrás de ellos. Llamaron a la puerta y de repente un voz estruendosa nos hecho.  
-Vete mamá, sabes que no me apetece salir, llevo diciéndotelo tres días- dijo la voz enfurecida  
-No somos tu madre Jacob somos Edward, Bella y yo, Emma, ábrenos por favor estamos muy preocupados por ti y tu madre también- dijo Emma sollozando.  
-Iros por favor chicos, no quiero que me veáis- dijo la voz relajándose- y, ¿quién es esa Bella que habéis mencionado?  
-Es una chica nueva en el instituto, amiga nuestra- dijo Edward - es una persona increíble deberías conocerla de veras, se que te iba a caer muy bien.  
Noté como mis mejillas se sonrojaban al oír hablar de mí así a Edward. ¿Persona increíble? No creo que me mereciese un apelativo semejante, y menos viniendo de él, que era casi como un Dios.

Sonreí como una tonta mientras Emma me miraba extrañada. Intenté cambiar mi cara para que no notase nada, pero no pude evitar sonrojarme porque me hubiera pillado así.

- Venga, Jacob. Abre la puerta. Podemos salir a dar una vuelta, y así te despejas un poco –dijo Emma-. Sabes que somos tus amigos y que puedes contar con nosotros para lo que necesites, ¿verdad?

- Está bien… Pero sólo un rato. Por favor, esperadme abajo. Tengo que ducharme y eso.

Edward y Emma sonrieron al escucharle. Bajamos las escaleras y pasamos al salón. Era enorme, y asombrada miré la televisión. Sería al menos de 100 pulgadas, como si fuera una especie de cine privado. Debajo había un home cinema y varias videoconsolas, todas último modelo: la wii, la x-box, la play station 3… Miré a Emma y le pregunté:

- El padre de Jacob tiene que tener un buen trabajo. Sólo con mirar la casa y todo lo que tienen… Yo no podría permitirme algo así ni trabajando cien años.

Emma me miró preocupada antes de contestarme.

- Si puedes, no saques el tema de su padre delante de Jacob. No le gusta hablar de ello. Él apenas le recuerda, porque se fue cuando era pequeña, dejándolos a él y a su madre solos. Su madre no trabaja, porque por suerte los abuelos de Jacob se hicieron cargo de ellos y, al morir, les dejaron esta casa y una buena herencia.

Mi cara cambió inmediatamente. Pobrecillo. Yo por lo menos tenía el consuelo de saber que mis padres me habían querido siempre, pero que nunca hubieran sido capaces de dejarme sola. Éramos una familia feliz. Las lágrimas volvieron a mis ojos al recordarlos. ¡Dios! Odiaba llorar, y menos delante de ellos. Sin poder evitarlo, unos pequeños sollozos se me escaparon. Emma quedó sorprendida y vino dispuesta a consolarme, pero alguien se le adelantó. Me fijé y vi que Edward me había cogido entre sus brazos. Me abracé a él y puse mi cabeza en su pecho, sollozando cada vez más fuerte. No podía parar.

Ellos se miraron extrañados, mientras Edward me daba pequeñas caricias en la espalda, susurrándome suavemente al oído "ya pasó, pequeña". Cuando conseguí contenerme les pedí disculpas, pero no dejaron la cosa correr.

- ¿Qué te pasa Bella? –Me preguntó Emma preocupada mientras Edward me abrazaba más fuerte-. Ya son varias las veces que se te saltan las lágrimas así sin motivo aparente.

- Cuéntanos qué le preocupa a esa linda cabecita –dijo Edward. Yo dudé si contarlo o no contarlo. No lo veía oportuno. Pero alguien me salvó. Oímos un ruido y Jacob estaba en la puerta del salón, esperándonos. Abrí mis ojos como platos. Este chico era enorme. Debería medir unos dos metros. Era ancho, musculoso. Y tenía cara de niño pequeño, muy dulce, como quién no ha roto un plato en su vida.

- Bueno, ¿no queríais salir? Ya estoy preparado, y hablé con mi madre. Se alegra de que esté de vuelta –dijo luciendo una sonrisa. Me quedé ahí, mirándolo. Edward debió ver algo, porque noté que tensó su abrazo alrededor mío. Me deshice de él, para ponerme de pie y así, ponernos en camino.

- Creo que Bella iba a decirnos algo… -dijo Emma mirándome preocupada de ver mis cambios de humor.

- No, no es nada chicos, en serio. Es sólo el cambio de país, de escuela, de amigos… Hasta que no me acostumbre a esto…

Me miraron de nuevo, aunque no dijeron nada más. Creo que no terminaron de creerme, pero por lo menos no insistieron. Noté a alguien a mi lado, y vi que era Jacob. Me miraba directamente a los ojos. Me sonrojé, aunque le mantuve la mirada. Cogió mi mano y depositó un suave beso en ella.

- Un placer –susurró con su boca muy cerca de mi mano, dejando en ella su cálido aliento y poniéndome muy, muy nerviosa-, soy Jacob. Espero que no te hayan dicho nada malo sobre mí. Si lo han hecho… no te creas nada. –soltó una radiante sonrisa que hizo que mi cuerpo pareciese electrificado. ¿Qué me estaba haciendo aquel chico?

El levantó su vista, soltó mi mano y pasó su mano alrededor de mis hombros, atrayéndome hacía él. Sentí ondas de electricidad recorrer todo mi cuerpo.

- ¿Salimos? –preguntó, aunque no esperó respuesta. Salimos por la puerta, y yo miré hacía atrás. Emma estaba boquiabierta, y Edward… Edward reflejaba un dolor enorme en su cara. Sentí la necesidad de correr y abrazarlo, pero Jacob estrechó su brazo sobre mí, haciéndome girar la cabeza de nuevo hacia delante. No podía dejar de sentir esa corriente por todo mi cuerpo.

Al final oí pasos detrás de mí, así supe que nos seguían hacia la calle. Cuando salimos, Edward se puso justo a mi lado, mirándome con ojos sorprendidos. Sus ojos se alzaron y miré a mi izquierda, donde estaba Jacob. Observé perpleja la cara de ambos. Sus ojos soltaban chispas, y se miraban con rabia. Me solté de Jacob y me dirigí hacia Emma. Cuando llegué hasta ella me volví para ver a los dos chicos. Seguían en el mismo sitio, uno frente a otro. Sus ceños estaban fruncidos, sus puños fuertemente cerrados, y se miraban con… ¿odio? No podía ser, había oído qué eran los mejores amigos. Sus cuerpos se movieron lentamente, colocándose en actitud defensiva. Y entonces lo comprendí. Mi intuición me lo dijo. Se estaban preparando… para luchar.

* * *

_Espero que os haya gustado ^^_

_¿Merecemos un review?_

Bella SaGa & Carlota Other


	9. Cap 8: Pesadilla

_**Esta historia es un proyecto en conjunto con una gran amiga mía. Ya habíamos escrito antes juntas, pero es la primera vez que usamos los personajes de la saga. Esperamos que os guste y que nos dejeis muchos reviews.**_

_**Besitos para tods, esperamos vuestros comentarios =)**_

**Los personajes no nos pertenecen, sino a la gran Stephenie Meyer. Lo único que es nuestro es la trama y esperamos que os guste.**

**

* * *

**

**-Capítulo 8-**

**-Pesadilla-**

Me sentí impotente. No sabía como reaccionar. ¿Por qué se comportaban así? Los oí gruñirse, mirarse fieramente…

- ¡Chicos, parad! –Gritó Emma, corriendo haciendo ellos y poniéndose entre los dos- ¿se puede saber qué os pasa?

Vi que bajaban los brazos, aunque seguían mirándose con odio. Edward se giró y empezó a andar. ¿Se iba? Corrí tras él.

- Edward, ¿dónde vas? –le pregunté cuando me faltaban pocos pasos para alcanzarlo. Él se giró y me dirigió una mirada cargada de dolor.

- Voy a casa. No puedo estar aquí. No viendo como él te… -cortó sus palabras y apretó los puños de nuevo.

- Por favor… quédate –supliqué-. No te vayas…

- Tengo que irme. No puedo Bella, en serio. No lo entenderías

- ¿No entendería el qué? ¿Por qué no pruebas a explicarme? –no quería que se marchase. Quería estar con el… aunque también con Jacob. Acababa de conocerlo, pero quería que ambos estuviesen a mí alrededor.

- No podría explicártelo aunque quisiera. –se acercó a mi y dio un cálido, aunque corto abrazo. Dejó un beso en mi coronilla, se giró y echó a correr. Yo me quedé allí, mirándolo como una tonta, con los brazos extendidos al haber intentado abrazarlo yo también.

Volví donde estaban Emma y Jacob. Estaban discutiendo. Yo no quería meterme por medio, pero quería saber qué había pasado hace unos momentos.

- Te he dicho que no voy a pedirle ninguna disculpa. Yo no hice nada. Fue él.

- ¿Y qué es eso tan grave qué te ha hecho? A ver, explícamelo, porque yo no vi ni oí nada.

Jacob calló al oír esto de Emma. De repente dio la vuelta y volvió a su casa.

- ¡El paseo se ha acabado! –gritó por encima de su hombro antes de cerrar la puerta de su casa.

Emma me miró pasmada. Yo estaba tanto o más asombrada que ella. ¿Acaso no había dejado de oír durante días que ellos eran los mejores amigos, que darían todo el uno por el otro? No sabía que había pasado, o si esto era normal, aunque por la expresión de Emma lo dudé.

- ¿Tú sabes algo que yo no? –me preguntó. Yo solo negué con la cabeza. No tenía ni idea de qué había pasado.

Al final decidimos irnos cada una a su casa. Teníamos deberes que hacer. Sólo esperamos que al día siguiente todo se hubiese arreglado. Llegué a casa tan pronto que hasta mis abuelos se preocuparon. Les dije que nos habíamos recogido antes para ponernos al día con las tareas, porque nos habíamos retrasado. Me miraron con orgullo, como si pensasen que sabía anteponer unas cosas a otras.

Subí a mi cuarto y después de acabar todo me acosté en la cama, vestida y todo. No dejé de dar vueltas, mientras pensaba en la actitud de Jacob. En ese rápido acercamiento que habíamos tenido. Apenas nos conocíamos. ¿Por qué hizo lo qué hizo? Y Edward… ¿por qué tenía tanto dolor? ¿Por qué no me dejó ayudarle? Y lo más importante. ¿Qué tenían estos dos chicos que acababa de conocer, que hacían que me preocupase tanto por ellos?

Al rato me di cuenta de que debía estar dormida no podía estar viviendo yo esto realmente era imposible…  
Me encontraba tomando aire fresco, sin nadie, como habituaba en España, tener mis momentos de soledad. Iba por una senda que llevaba al espeso e inmerso bosque, cuando vi entrar hacia el bosque a Edward; le seguí instintivamente aunque tenia mi momento de soledad, me apetecía la compañía de Edward. Al entrar en el bosque empezó aparecer una niebla extensa, daba terror estar allí sola, no hacia mas que mirar a los lados intentando localizar a Edward, no le veía por ningún lado, pero yo le había visto entrar hacia el bosque, últimamente andaba muy raro e irreconocible, siempre quería estar solo.  
Llegue a un claro, vi a Edward en un árbol apoyado, con mirada perdida, me acerque lentamente, cuando de repente un perro enorme se cruzo en mi camino, quedando entre Edward y yo; sus ojos mostraban furia y rabia, haciéndome sentir desorientada e inquieta; el perro se puso en posición de atacar y rápida e increíblemente Edward se puso a mi lado en posición de ¿atacar? ¿Que iba hacer un simple humano contra ese enorme perro?  
Por mi mente solo se me pasaban imágenes de Edward tirado a mi lado, mientras el furioso perro nos atacaba sin sentir piedad alguna por nosotros, intentaba gritar a Edward que huyera pero de mi boca no salía ningún sonido, estaba tan aterrada que no podía ni hablar ni moverme. Volví a mirar a Edward y estaba en el cuello del perro mordiéndole, se giro hacia mí, con toda la boca llena de sangre, venia hacia mí, cuando…  
De repente me desperté en mi cama, con todavía la ropa puesta y sudando de la horrible pesadilla que había tenido, ¿que era ese sueño? ¿Y que significaba?  
No pude pegar en toda la noche, por lo que fue a clase con unas enormes ojeras y un sueño que me devastaba, Emma me esperaba en la puerta como todos los días, de camino a clase la conté lo que había soñado y me miro extrañada, creo que pensó que estaba loca.

* * *

_Espero que os haya gustado ^^_

_¿Merecemos un review?_

Bella SaGa & Carlota Other


	10. Cap 9: Maldición

_**Esta historia es un proyecto en conjunto con una gran amiga mía. Ya habíamos escrito antes juntas, pero es la primera vez que usamos los personajes de la saga. Esperamos que os guste y que nos dejeis muchos reviews.**_

_**Besitos para tods, esperamos vuestros comentarios =)**_

**Los personajes no nos pertenecen, sino a la gran Stephenie Meyer. Lo único que es nuestro es la trama y esperamos que os guste.**

**

* * *

**

**- Capitulo 9 -**

**- Maldición -**

La mañana pasó tranquila como otra cualquiera, excepto que hoy no tenía literatura y faltaban Jacob y Edward a clase. Emma y yo nos dirigimos a la cafetería, cogimos algo de comer y nos sentamos en una mesa, solas las dos. Emma empezó a decirme que estaba preocupada por el comportamiento de los dos chicos el día anterior, dejé de oírla cuando a mi mente vino las imágenes de mi pesadilla, no entendía que sentido tenia aquel sueño, me daba miedo volver a hablar con Emma de ello, para que no notara mi interés por Edward. Terminamos de comer y nos dirigimos a las clases que nos quedaban, yo sin dejar de pensar algún significado y sin encontrar nada, tenía que ir a casa de Edward, necesitaba verle, lo que había pasado ayer con Jacob me había dejado mal, pero no sabia como decirla a Emma que quería ir yo sola.  
Salí de la última clase, biología, en la puerta me esperaba Emma, tenía pensado ir a visitar a los dos chicos y pedirles explicaciones por su comportamiento del día anterior.  
-Emma….-noté como me empezaba a poner roja- que me gustaría-agaché la mirada- ir a casa de Edward yo sola, necesito hablar con él de lo ocurrido ayer, luego te llamo y te cuento lo que me diga si quieres- me quede mirando haber que cara podía.  
-De acuerdo Bella - me sonrió- pero no hace falta que te pongas así, parece como si temieras mi respuesta, es solo que me hace gracia que tan pronto os hayáis fijado el uno en el otro-siguió con una sonrisa-luego nos vemos. -Y se marchó, seguramente a casa de Jacob.  
Fui con un paso tranquilo aunque con nerviosismo hasta casa de Edward, llamé a la puerta y me abrió su madre  
-Hola Señora Cullen, ¿se encuentra Edward en casa?-dije con una sonrisa.  
-Claro cielo-me dedico una sonrisa- pasa, ya sabes donde esta su habitación.  
Subí las escaleras con cautela, la verdad que quería verle y pedirle una explicación pero, ¿quien era yo para él para hacer eso? Llame a la puerta y le dije que era yo, oyendo al otro lado de la puerta un pasa, entre en la habitación, Edward se encontraba sentado mirando por la ventana, por lo que me imaginé que sabía que era yo quien llamaba a la puerta.  
-Hola Edward - dije agachando la cabeza tímidamente- necesito una explicación de vuestro comportamiento de ayer, sois muy amigos, los mejores por lo que me ha dicho Emma, por lo que no entiendo porque ese comportamiento por las dos partes.  
-No tengo nada que explicarte- me dijo con dureza- no entiendo que haces aquí y no en casa de Jacob.  
-Estoy aquí porque me importas, porque no quiero que estés mal- dije seriamente- además tuve una pesadilla anoche y necesitaba comentártela, intento buscar significado y no la encuentro.  
-¿Que pesadilla? ¿Y que tengo yo que ver con eso? –dije mirándome con seriedad.  
Le empecé a contar todo mi sueño y notaba que el cada vez se iba poniendo más nervioso, termine de contárselo y se me quedo mirando callado y mi instinto me acercó a él, juntando nuestros labios por primera vez.

Edward se quedó rígido y no me devolvía el beso. Sintiéndome humillada, me aparté lentamente de él, mientras me decía a mí misma lo idiota que era. ¿Por qué se fijaría él en alguien como yo? Pero cuando me aparte, sus brazos me agarraron y me volvieron a acercar a sus labios, devolviéndome el beso. Era un beso lleno de desesperación, casi podía palparla. Eché mis brazos a su cuello, acercándolo más a mí. Entonces él me cogió en peso y me acostó encima de la cama, sin apartar sus labios de mí. Seguimos un rato así hasta que noté que me faltó el aire y tuve que apartarme a respirar. Me quedé mirando fijamente a sus ojos, mientras él me miraba, feliz aunque en los ojos se le veía tristeza. Se alejó de mí y me miró mientras su sonrisa se desvanecía.

- ¿Qué te pasa? –me acerqué a él y lo abracé – Por favor, Edward, ya sabes que puedes confiar en mí, ¿no?

- ¿Por qué has hecho eso? No deberías estar conmigo. No soy bueno para ti. Sería mejor que te marcharas –dicho esto se levantó y volvió a mirar por la ventana. Observé que estaba llorando. Me acerqué de nuevo.

- ¿Por qué, Edward? ¿Por qué no podemos estar juntos? ¿Tienes novia, verdad? –Claro, tonta, eso es lo que le pasaba, tenía novia y no la iba a dejar para estar conmigo.

- No puedo contártelo. No lo entenderías.

- ¡Ya estamos con el que no lo entendería! Si no me lo explicas, de seguro que no lo voy a entender. No soy tonta, ¿sabes? A lo mejor no tengo tus notas, pero no por eso significa que sea idiota.

- No me refería a eso. No puedo decirlo. Ni siquiera yo mismo lo entiendo… Aunque parece que estás bastante cerca de saberlo…

- ¿Qué quieres decir? Como voy a estar cerca de saberlo sino sé nada acerca de ti.

- Por tu sueño… creo que ni yo mismo te lo hubiera explicado mejor. Parece que tu subconsciente sabe de lo que soy capaz… aunque no quieras darte cuenta.

Me quedé mirándole, con la duda reflejada en mi cara. ¿Quería decir que era capaz de… atacarme? No, no lo creía capaz de eso, no podía ser. Me acerqué nuevamente.

- Por favor, Edward. Necesito saber, necesito conocerte y entender que te pasa. No puedo estar así, no puedo dormir por las noches porque mi cabeza no deja de dar vueltas, y cuando duermo tengo sueños de ese tipo, o contigo o del accidente… -me callé de golpe, dándome cuenta de que había hablado demasiado. Noté como el color se iba de mi cara sólo de saber lo que había estado a punto de confesarle.

- ¿Qué accidente? –preguntó Edward, mirándome con el ceño fruncido.

- No es nada. No me hagas caso, ¿vale?

Edward me miró fijamente, como debatiéndose consigo mismo, antes de volver a hablar.

- Hacemos una cosa. Tú me cuentas lo referente a ese accidente y yo te cuento qué es lo que me pasa si de verdad lo quieres saber.

- ¿Y por qué habría de empezar yo? Cuéntame tú tu historia y después te cuento yo la mía.

- No soy yo quien insiste tanto en saber lo que pasa… si tú no confías en mí, yo no lo haré en ti –la cara de Edward estudiaba mi reacción antes de hablar de nuevo - aunque… sino quieres… pues los dos nos quedaremos con la duda.

Lo pensé durante unos instantes. Al final decidí contárselo. Algún día tendría que salir a la luz, y de todas formas quería saber qué es lo que le pasaba. Si era la única manera, tendría que aceptarlo.

- De acuerdo. Pero antes de nada quiero que me prometas que cumplirás un par de condiciones después de contarte esto. Primero, nadie debe saberlo, si algún día quiero contárselo a alguien, que sea decisión mía, no puedes hacer ni decir nada para obligarme. Y segundo, tu trato hacía mí seguirá siendo el mismo, no sentirás lástima de mí ni tu trato será diferente hacia mi persona. ¿Queda claro?

Edward lo pensó un poco antes de asentir con la cabeza. Yo tomé aire profundamente antes de empezar a continuar mi historia.

- Ya sabes que yo vine desde España. Allí, hasta hace un tiempo, fui muy feliz. Tenía a mis padres, que me adoraban, y yo a ellos, y a mis amigas, con las que me llevaba genial y podía contar con ellas para lo que fuese. Todo iba bien, tanto en casa como en el instituto. Mis padres cada día estaban más enamorados. Así que decidieron darse una segunda luna de miel. Yo ya era mayor y podía cuidar de mí misma durante las 2 semanas que iba a durar su viaje. Me ofrecieron irme con ellos, como unas vacaciones en familia, pero les dije que no. Necesitaban un tiempo a solas, y no podía negárselo. Y el gran día llegó, se iban de vacaciones por fin y yo estaba excitada por pasar tanto tiempo sola en casa. –respiré un poco antes de continuar

- Me encontraba fuera de casa cuando recibí una llamada al móvil. Era un agente de policía. Me dijo el nombre de mis padres y me preguntó si era familiar directo. Le dije que era su hija. Entonces me dijo que el avión había explotado en el aire. No sabían lo que había sucedido. Pero sí sabían que no había supervivientes. Lo único que recuerdo es que me tiré al suelo y empecé a gritar…

Estaba llorando, lo noté cuando Edward me abrazó para consolarme, y cuando le miré, vi que él también lloraba. Le abracé y seguí llorando hasta que conseguí calmarme lo suficiente para continuar.

- Por eso vine a Windsor. Mis abuelos viven aquí y son la única familia que me queda. Mis padres no tenían hermanos y mis otros abuelos murieron hace unos años. No tuve más remedio que venir aquí… aunque ahora no me arrepiento.

Las manos de Edward recorrieron mi cara, como si fuera una persona ciega, memorizando todo mi contorno. Entonces suavemente, se acercó y me dejó un tierno beso en los labios. Yo abrí los ojos sorprendida, pero caí en la cuenta y no dejé que me engatusase.

- Bueno, ya sabes mi historia. Ahora te toca contarme la tuya.

Me miró fijamente y con dolor en su rostro, se puso de pie y caminó de nuevo hacia la ventana. Se apoyó en el marco y comenzó a hablar.

- De acuerdo. Te contaré mi historia. Pero cuando termine, yo sólo te pediré una única condición. Qué me cuentes lo que piensas. Si no quisieras volver a saber nada de mí lo entenderé. Lo único que pediría también es que tú, al igual que yo, guardes mi secreto.

Me miró fijamente y en mi cara vio que aceptaba las condiciones.

- Entonces de acuerdo otra vez. Tú lo quisiste. Te contaré mi historia, que a la vez, es mi maldición…

* * *

_Espero que os haya gustado ^^_

_¿Merecemos un review?_

Bella SaGa & Carlota Other


	11. Cap 10: Escalofrio

_**Esta historia es un proyecto en conjunto con una gran amiga mía. Ya habíamos escrito antes juntas, pero es la primera vez que usamos los personajes de la saga. Esperamos que os guste y que nos dejeis muchos reviews.**_

_**Besitos para tods, esperamos vuestros comentarios =)**_

**Los personajes no nos pertenecen, sino a la gran Stephenie Meyer. Lo único que es nuestro es la trama y esperamos que os guste.**

**

* * *

**

**-Capítulo 10-**

**-Escalofrío-**

Salí a pasear al bosque por la noche. Es algo que suelo hacer bastante a menudo. Pienso que algo de soledad nunca es malo, por lo menos para mí. Necesitaba poner algunas ideas en orden. –Yo lo miraba, expectante, y el me sonrió un poco. Le hice como un gesto para animarle a que continuase. Me entendió y, suspirando, siguió hablando.  
- Era una noche como cualquier otra, aunque al parecer, aquel día no estaba solo. Oí un crujido, pero cuando quise darme cuenta de lo que era, me estaban atacando. Fue sólo una persona, o un animal, todavía no estoy seguro. Escuché un gruñido muy potente, y noté como unos dientes afilados me mordieron, rasgando mi piel, por varias zonas. Empujé a mi atacante, quién, al separarse de mí, soltó una carcajada que hizo que se helase mi sangre. Ahí empezó todo…

Se quedó quieto, debatiéndose si continuar o no. Cuando me miró, pareció decidirse, y tomo aire profundamente. Se giró, quedando a espaldas de mí, como si le diese miedo mi reacción cuando continuase. Yo me sentía muy nerviosa con tantas cavilaciones. ¿Tan malo sería lo que quería contarme?

- Mi cuerpo comenzó a arder. Sentí como si tuviese fuego en las venas, y oí como mi corazón latía como un loco. No podía moverme, y no dejaba de gritar. El fuego se extendía por todo mi cuerpo. Al cabo de unas horas, de pronto, mi corazón dejó de latir.

Yo abrí y cerré la boca varias veces por la sorpresa. Él se giró para verme y vio mi expresión.

- ¿Todavía estás segura de querer saber qué me pasa?

- ¿Me estás diciendo que tu corazón dejó de latir? Eso es imposible. –se acercó a mí y me cogió un brazo con delicadeza. Acercó mis dedos índice y anular a su cuello. No le noté pulso. Puse mi cabeza en su pecho. Nada. Ni un murmullo. Lo miré aún más sorprendida que antes, no sabiendo que decirle ni que hacer. Era algo increíble. ¿Cómo podía estar vivo?

- Por favor, continua… -le dije aún asombrada.

- Mi cuerpo dejó de dolerme. Pude incorporarme y entonces oí cosas, algo que nunca me hubiera podido imaginar. Oí el viento acariciando las hojas de los árboles. Oí como un riachuelo danzaba, aunque creía recordar que estaba bastante lejos de su curso. Y también oí como un animal paseaba por allí. Entonces lo noté. Una gran sed que acariciaba mi garganta. No sé como no la sentí antes, pero noté que me desgarraba. Mi instinto me dijo que debía ir hacia ese animal, así que lo busqué. Me acerqué sigilosamente, esperando no asustarle, hasta que lo vi. Era un pequeño ciervo, y parecía perdido. Escuché como la sangre fluía en su cuerpo, oía el latido de su cálido corazón invitándome a él. Creo que el pobre no llegó a percatarse de mi presencia. Salté hacía él y le mordí en el cuello, justo en una arteria. Bebí hasta que no quedó una gota de sangre en ese pequeño cuerpo. Pero mi sed no estaba saciada. Seguí buscando más animales hasta que me sentí con fuerzas suficientes para volver a casa. Pero ya no había vuelta atrás para lo que me había convertido.

Me miró de nuevo, mientras yo tenía la mirada perdida. Intentaba concentrarme en lo que me había dicho. Nada me cuadraba. Lo que me estaba contando me sonaba a historia fantástica, como en tantos libros que había leído o en tantas películas de televisión había visto. No podía creerlo. Lo miré fijamente, esperando que se echase a reír. Pero estaba serio, muy serio. Me miraba con miedo, como si en cualquier momento fuese a echar a correr. Yo todavía no asimilaba la idea. Él se acercó a mí lentamente y puso una mano sobre mi hombro, notando la pequeña descarga que me producía siempre el contacto con su piel.  
- Si no quieres volver a verme… lo entenderé. Lo único que te pido es que no le cuentes a nadie esto.

Creo que no se esperaba mi reacción. Ni yo misma pude entenderla. Me levante y me dirigí hacia la puerta, no entendía como Edward podía ser un vampiro, abrí la puerta de su habitación bajando las escaleras descontroladamente y Salí de su casa sin mirar atrás, no sabia donde ir ni donde dirigirme ya que por mucho que me asustara no revelaría el secreto de Edward, me sentía como una cobarde, saliendo de su casa corriendo en vez de apoyarle, pero necesitaba reflexionar todo calmadamente.

Me adentre en el bosque para poder desconectar de la cuidad y respirar aire puro, me apoye en un árbol sentándome en el suelo, cerrando mis ojos y dejando que mis pulmones se llenaran de aire limpio, abrí los ojos de repente al notar unas pisadas acercarse a mi, cuando vi a Jacob delante mío sonriéndome.

-Hola Preciosa-me dedico una sonrisa- ¿que haces aquí sola? El bosque no es un sitio donde deberías estar sola, podría morderte algo-note su tono irónico.

Me agarro de la mano, acercándome a él y dejando sus labios a escasos centímetros de los míos…notando un escalofrío recorrer todo mi cuerpo…

* * *

_Espero que os haya gustado ^^_

_¿Merecemos un review?_

Bella SaGa & Carlota Other


	12. Cap 11: Problemas

_**Esta historia es un proyecto en conjunto con una gran amiga mía. Ya habíamos escrito antes juntas, pero es la primera vez que usamos los personajes de la saga. Esperamos que os guste y que nos dejeis muchos reviews.**_

_**Besitos para tods, esperamos vuestros comentarios =)**_

**Los personajes no nos pertenecen, sino a la gran Stephenie Meyer. Lo único que es nuestro es la trama y esperamos que os guste.**

**

* * *

**

**-Capitulo 11-**

**-Problemas-**

Me aparte de él simultáneamente, hace unos minutos estaba besando a Edward y ahora casi besaba a su mejor amigo Jacob, debía estar loca, pero algo tenían los dos que me atraían fuertemente hacia ellos.

Me marche rápidamente del bosque, dirigiéndome hacia mi casa, donde podría pensar todo con claridad, llegue mis abuelos no estaban por lo que me supuse que estarían paseando, subí a mi cuarto y me tire en la cama cerrando los ojos, viniéndose a mi mente la cara de Edward y todo lo que me había contado y la cara de Jacob, que sus ojos me avisaban de tener un secreto; me desperté de madrugada con la ropa todavía puesta, me había quedado dormida, me puse el pijama metiéndome en la cama y volviéndome a dormir; sonó mi despertador al rato o eso me parecía a mi, me duche y me puse unos vaqueros, mis zapatillas de deporte y mi jersey azul cielo y salí de casa.

Llegue a la puerta del instituto para mi sorpresa estaban en la puerta Jacob y Emma, estaban uno enfrente del otro, me acercaba a ellos cuando Jacob beso a Emma, dejándome esa imagen parada en el sitio sin saber como reaccionar ni que decirles cuando les viera, pensé que lo mejor era hacer como que no sabia nada ni les había visto, lo que no llegaba a comprender del todo, porque algo dentro de mi parecía romperse al ver aquel beso? yo al que realmente quería era a Edward o también a Jacob?

Entre en clase, sentándome en mi sitio, para mi alivio Edward entro en clase sentándose a mi lado, aunque como la de literatura me había puesto entre medias de ellos, tenía a cada uno a un lado, sin poder dejar de mirar a mi derecha e izquierda, para poder ver sus caras, como de costumbre no pude concentrarme en la clase sino en ellos, me daban ganas de pedirle a Edward perdón por huir por ser una cobarde y a Jacob una explicación por lo del beso, pero ni uno tenia que darme explicaciones ni el otro perdonarme después de lo que había hecho nada mas contarme su secreto…

Las manos no dejaban de temblarme. Estaba muy nerviosa. Miraba de un lado a otro, a los dos chicos, para intentar despejar mi mente. Creo que estaba enamorada de los dos. Pero eso no podía ser… Jacob estaba con Emma, o por lo menos, eso me dio a entender el beso de esta mañana. Y Edward estaba muy dolido por como me marché ayer, lo notaba en sus ojos cuando lo pillaba ocasionalmente mirándome, aunque cuando intentaba sostenerle la mirada, el desviaba sus ojos hacia otro lado. Al final no me enteré de nada en clase. No podía prestar atención, mi cabeza era un hervidero. La mañana pasó lentamente.

Cuando sonó el último timbre, anunciando el fin de las clases, suspiré. Me levanté de mi silla y salí. Emma me dijo que no podía acompañarme a casa, que le había surgido algo. Le dije que vale y la vi correr y llegar junto a Jacob, quién le pasó un brazo por encima y empezaron a caminar. Yo me quedé mirándolos con envidia. ¿Por qué yo no podía ser Emma? Me sobresalté cuando alguien carraspeó a mi lado. Ni me di cuenta de que había alguien ahí.

- Como sigas así se te van a salir los ojos –dijo Edward duramente antes de seguir caminando. Yo lo miré sorprendida de que me hablase. Al final me decidí y quise arreglar las cosas.

- ¡Edward, espera! –él se detuvo, pero no se giró tan siquiera a mirarme. Noté que me fallaba la voz- Yo… esto… siento mucho lo de ayer, en tu casa. Pero me quedé muy sorprendida, no me esperaba lo que me contaste. Tienes que reconocer que es algo difícil de asimilar –él siguió sin decir palabra y sin moverse. Mis ojos empezaron a llenarse de lagrimas al ver que le daba igual lo que le dijese-. Bueno… no te molesto más… Sólo quería que supieses que lo siento, y que no me importa lo que seas. Lo que me importa es que no me harás daño, porque has tenido más de una ocasión para hacerlo y aún así, sigo aquí.

Agaché mi cabeza, ocultando mis lágrimas, me giré y me puse a andar en dirección a mi casa. Pero cuando había avanzado un par de metros, noté que me sujetaban por el brazo. Miré a ver que pasaba, y era Edward. Me miró y yo le sostuve la miraba. No pude evitarlo. Me abracé a él y empecé a sollozar, poniendo mi cabeza en su pecho. No dijimos nada. No hacia falta. Sólo me abrazó y me consoló hasta que me calmé. Entonces nos volvimos a mirar. Su cara reflejaba felicidad.

Nos pusimos a caminar. Íbamos cogidos de la mano, y lo sentía tan natural como si lo hubiera hecho siempre. Paseamos casi toda la tarde. Hablamos de todo, y recordé una conversación pendiente con él.

- Oye… respecto al otro día… cuando me preguntaste sobre que había soñado…

- Sí, siento haber huido así. Pero no sabía como explicarte que había ido a tu casa y te saqué de tu cuarto. Te dije que mi madre me había dicho donde vivías… y no era cierto. Seguí tu olor y encontré tu casa. Entonces, me asomé por tu ventana y te vi dormir. Me encanta tu cara cuando duermes –cuando me dijo esto no pude evitar sonrojarme-. Entré en tu cuarto, pero tu olor, que estaba concentrada allí, estuvo a punto de hacerme perder el control. Te cogí en brazos y, cuando estaba a punto de morderte, dijiste mi nombre. La razón volvió a mi cuerpo y al final salí contigo por la ventana y te llevé al bosque. Todavía percibía tu olor, pero el aire fresco de la noche lo hacía más tenue. No soportaría hacerte daño. –me asusté un poco mientras me contaba esta parte y el apretó mi mano un poco, como dándome ánimos para que me relajara-. Luego despertaste y quedaste tan tranquila al verme… No quería que esa noche acabara nunca. Pero te volviste a dormir, y decidí llevarte de regreso a casa. A otro día teníamos clase y no quería que cogieses frío…

Yo lo miré un poco asustada, pensando en lo que me estaba confesando. Había estado a punto de matarme. Un escalofrío recorrió mi cuerpo. Edward lo notó y me volvió a abrazar.

- Tranquila, sé que puedo controlarme. Nunca haré nada que pueda dañarte.

Seguimos andando tranquilamente, pero noté como Edward se tensaba. Olfateó el ambiente y soltó un pequeño gruñido. Miré hacia la dirección en la que él miraba y vi venir a Jacob y Emma. Ella iba muy sonriente, pero Jacob miraba en nuestra dirección con cara de pocos amigos.

- ¿Qué es lo que pasa? –le pregunté a Edward. El me cogió de los hombros y me miró de frente antes de hablar, poniéndose muy serio.

- Si me oyes decir que quiero que te vayas debes hacerme caso. Creo que se avecinan problemas…

* * *

_Espero que os haya gustado ^^_

_¿Merecemos un review?_

Bella SaGa & Carlota Other


	13. Cap 12: Ataque

_**Esta historia es un proyecto en conjunto con una gran amiga mía. Ya habíamos escrito antes juntas, pero es la primera vez que usamos los personajes de la saga. Esperamos que os guste y que nos dejeis muchos reviews.**_

_**Besitos para tods, esperamos vuestros comentarios =)**_

**Los personajes no nos pertenecen, sino a la gran Stephenie Meyer. Lo único que es nuestro es la trama y esperamos que os guste.**

**

* * *

**

**-Capítulo 12-**

**-Ataque-**

Nos quedamos allí parados. Jacob y Emma se acercaron hacia donde estábamos, y ella se notaba nerviosa. Era fácil entender el porqué, yo me sentía igual. Los chicos se miraron con furia, pero nadie dijo nada. Después de unos momentos de tensión, Edward forzó una sonrisa en su cara.

- ¡Jacob! Amigo… ¿Por qué no vamos a hablar los dos y dejamos a las chicas tranquilas?

Jacob miró a Edward mientras una sonrisa irónica asomó en su rostro. Miró a Emma y después a mí, y sus ojos se abrieron como platos cuando vio que Edward y yo estábamos cogidos de la mano.

- No sabía que ustedes estaban juntos… juntos… no sé si me entiendes –miró a Edward con más odio que antes. No sabía lo que le pasaba, pero empezó como a temblar mientras hablábamos. Empezó a respirar profundamente, parecía que estaba intentando controlarse.- De acuerdo… amigo… hablemos, pero a solas.

Emma y yo nos miramos. No sabíamos si dejarlos solos o no. Noté que Edward apretó mi mano y lo miré a él, quién me lanzó una fugaz sonrisa y se acercó a mi oído.

- Bella… vete. No te acerques a nosotros. Esta noche te veré en tu casa. Deja la ventana abierta.

Mi expresión debió reflejar todo el horror que sentía en mi cuerpo, porque él me abrazó con fuerza y me besó en la coronilla. Yo le sujeté, intentando evitar que se fuera, pero él se deshizo de mis brazos con facilidad. No dijo una palabra más. Sólo se giró, miró a Jacob y ambos echaron a caminar, dirección al bosque.

Emma y yo nos quedamos allí solas, sin decirnos una palabra. No sabía que decirle. Por una parte quería preguntarle que había pasado con Jacob, pero por otra, estaba demasiado preocupada por los chicos. No me enteraría de lo que me contase porque no tendría la cabeza donde debería. A ella le debía pasar algo parecido, porque me miraba con expresión preocupada. De pronto, cuando menos lo esperaba, vino hacía mí y me abrazó, comenzando a llorar.

- Ya, Emma, ya… ¿qué pasa? –intenté tranquilizarla, pero yo misma estaba muy nerviosa y no podría hacer gran cosa.

- Los chicos… ellos se odian y no sé porqué. Ayer pasé toda la tarde con Jacob intentando que me explicase que había pasado para que estuviese así con Edward, pero no conseguí sacarle nada. No sé qué les pasa, porque de pronto se odian tanto… Me duele verlos así, antes éramos los tres como uña y carne, y ahora no podemos estar juntos…

- Yo tampoco conseguí sacarle una palabra a Edward… me tiene muy preocupada. No sé qué le pasa tampoco –no quería contarle el secreto de él, lo había prometido. De pronto recordé. ¡Edward era un vampiro! ¡Oh, Dios! No pude evitar gritar - ¡Jacob!

- ¿Qué pasa? –me miró Emma asustada, buscando a Jacob con la mirada, esperando que estuviera por ahí al haber gritado yo su nombre.

- Emma… Jacob está en peligro… Edward… No te lo puedo contar, ¡pero debemos encontrarlos!

- ¿Jacob en peligro? No… no puede ser… -de pronto sus ojos se abrieron como platos- ¡No! ¡Edward es el que está en peligro! No sabes de lo que es capaz Jacob…

Le cogí el brazo y tiré de ella, en dirección al bosque, porque se había quedado inmovilizada por el miedo. Al final reaccionó y las dos corrimos siguiendo la misma ruta por la que habíamos visto que se habían ido los chicos. Llegamos al bosque, y no sabíamos por donde seguir. Oímos unos ruidos fuertes, así que fuimos en esa dirección. Llegamos a un claro y nos quedamos heladas. Edward estaba luchando pero… no con Jacob. En lugar de Jacob había un lobo. Un lobo enorme.

Me relaje un poco al ver que no era Jacob, ¿pero donde estaba Jacob? ¿Le habría hecho daño Edward? ¿Y que hacia ese enorme lobo luchando contra Edward como en mi pesadilla?

Emma se encontraba escondida detrás de un árbol con las manos tapándose los ojos y temblando de miedo, el lobo y Edward parecieron darse cuenta de nuestra presencia y vi que Edward soltaba el cuello del lobo dirigiéndome una mirada salvaje y acercándose a mi, el lobo en cambio iba hacia Emma, no podía permitirlo pero sabia que Edward no me dejaría moverme sino me atacaría, solo me quedo una opción, chillar…

-Emma no te muevas, el lobo va hacia ti pero si echas a correr te alcanzara- no pude decir mas, note las manos de Edward agarrando mi cuello, le mire fijamente a los ojos, aun sabiendo que me podía matar e iba hacerlo todavía le amaba…

- Edward por favor-le mire suplicante-mírame a los ojos soy yo, Bella, por favor piensa en quien eres de verdad no dejes que tu instinto se apodere del Edward que amo-mis lagrimas empezaron a salir y note sus brazos rodeándome, notando su temblor.

-Perdóname Bella por favor-dijo empezando a llorar-. He estado a punto de matar a la chica que amo, soy un monstruo, no debería seguir vivo, debería haber dejado que Jacob me matara ahora mismo.

-¿Jacob?-le mire extrañado sin dejar de salir mis lagrimas- pero si no esta Jacob, lo que esta es ese lobo….Emma, esta a punto de atacarla- me gire hacia el árbol y vi a Jacob arrodillado ante Emma que lloraba de miedo en el suelo-¿Jacob? ¿Donde se fue el lobo y que hace Jacob aquí?

Me acerque a Emma y Jacob, notando los pasos de Edward siguiéndome, me agache hacia Emma abrazándola con fuerza y poniéndola de pie.

-Necesito respuestas-dije enfadada mirándoles.

-Las necesitamos-dijo Emma.

* * *

_**Uauuu, parece q por fin Bella y Emma van a descubrir toda la verdad... ¿Cómo se lo tomaran? ¿Podrán seguir todos juntos despues de sincerarse?**_

_**¿Os ha gustado? **_

_**Como recompensa a quien deje un review, prometo dejarle un adelanto del siguiente capítulo... **_

_**¿Alguien se anima? ^^**_

_**Besitos**_

**_Espero que os haya gustado ^^_**

**_¿Merecemos un review?_**

**Bella SaGa & Carlota Other**


	14. Cap 13: Comprensión

_**Esta historia es un proyecto en conjunto con una gran amiga mía.**_

_**Esperamos que os guste y que nos dejeis muchos reviews.**_

_**Besitos para tods, esperamos vuestros comentarios =)**_

**Los personajes no nos pertenecen, sino a la gran Stephenie Meyer. Lo único que es nuestro es la trama y esperamos que os guste.**

**

* * *

**

**-Capitulo 13-**

**-Comprensión-**

Los chicos no dejaron de mirarse con odio, puro odio. Las dos necesitamos explicaciones y respuestas de lo ocurrido ahora, por lo que no podía dejar que ellos siguieran con esas miradas sin decirnos nada.

-Dejar de miraros así y explicarnos las cosas –dije enfadada, hacia mucho que no me sentía tan enfadada con alguien.

- Bella no te puedo explicar mas de lo que ya te explique el otro día en mi casa, aunque creo que a Emma si. Vi que guardaste mi secreto como te pedí y te lo agradezco Bella, pero creo que es hora de que mi mejor amiga sepa que soy, ya que Jacob lo descubrió el primer día que nos volvimos a ver.

Se giro hacia Jacob mirándole rápidamente y se giro hacia Emma mirándola fijamente, yo seguía abrazándola, mientras notaba que sus temblores pasaban poco a poco.

-Emma-dijo sereno- los días que falte a clase realmente no estaba enfermo, pero me ocurrió algo peor, salí a pasear por el sendero del bosque, note algo raro en el bosque, algo que se movía rápidamente y ágilmente y no recuerdo mas que encontrarme tirado en mitad del bosque, tarde en darme cuenta de lo que me había ocurrido, solo me di cuenta cuando empecé a notar la sed quemándome la garganta, me alimente de un animal- paro de hablar agachando la mirada al suelo- ahí me di cuenta de que me habían convertido en un monstruo, por eso no quería salir de mi habitación, pero llegaste con Bella a mi casa y no pude resistirme a no volverla a ver-paro de hablar- esa es mi historia.

Emma me abrazo con mas fuerza, pero se que ya no era de miedo si no de pena por lo que le había ocurrido a su amigo Edward, se soltó de mis brazos dirigiendo una mirada furiosa a Jacob.

-Creo que ahora deberías contar tú lo ocurrido y explicárselo a los dos o por lo menos a Bella, Edward ha sido sincero con todos y tú deberías hacer lo mismo- dijo bruscamente y volvió abrazarme.

-Tienes razón Emma, debería ser sincero como lo ha sido el gran Edward -dijo de repente Jacob - a lo mejor mi historia no os gusta tanto como la de él-dijo acercándose a nosotros- aunque en verdad es muy parecida.

Nos miraba preocupado, y parecía no estar seguro de lo que estaba a punto de hacer. Miró a Emma y ella le asintió, diciéndole que esto era algo que debía hacer.

- Veréis... una noche iba por el bosque, solo. Había salido porque mi madre me había mandado a un recado y era más rápido si atajaba por allí. De pronto, un animal, saltó sobre mí y me mordió. Yo lo empujé y eché a correr, huyendo de él. Cuando me había alejado lo suficiente, me paré a recobrar el aliento y... no sé, noté como si tuviera fiebre, pero fiebre muy alta. Las piernas me fallaron, caí al suelo e intenté gritar para pedir ayuda, pero lo que salió de mi pecho no fue mi voz. Me miré y me encontré totalmente cubierto de pelo. También me di cuenta de que iba a cuatro patas en vez de a dos. No entendía exactamente lo que pasaba, pero oí que el riachuelo que cruza el bosque pasaba por allí cerca, así que decidí asomarme para ver que me había pasado. Y mi sorpresa no pudo ser mayor cuando vi que me había convertido en un... lobo. Un asqueroso lobo. Tenía ganas de matar a todo el mundo, así que en cuanto recuperé mi forma de humano corrí hasta casa y me metí en mi cuarto. A lo largo de la noche me transformé varias veces. Incluso a otra mañana, sin luna, me seguía transformando. Por eso me quedé encerrado en mi cuarto sin salir. Me daba miedo herir a alguien -suspiró un poco, y respiro profundamente antes de continuar.

- No sé exactamente como funciona esto, sólo sé que no es como en las historias de terror que he leído, donde sólo se transforman en luna nueva. Yo me puedo transformar en cualquier momento y lugar, sólo con alterarme un poco. Por eso me da miedo salir a la calle... por lo que pueda pasar.

Emma y yo quedamos un poco más relajadas después de escuchar ambas explicaciones. Si lo pensabas detenidamente, era una locura. Sino los hubiera visto con mis propios ojos, no creería una palabra de todo esto. Una duda empezó a surgir en mi cabeza, así que me dirigí de nuevo a los chicos.

- Una cosa que no termino de entender – todos levantaron la cabeza en mi dirección cuando comencé a hablar- es porque ustedes dos se odian de esta manera. Porque no pueden permanecer uno al lado del otro sin enfadarse.

- Pues... yo tampoco termino de entenderlo -dijo Edward -, sólo sé que cuando estoy junto a Jacob, algo de su olor me hace querer atacarlo. No puedo evitarlo, es algo más fuerte que yo.

- A mí me pasa exactamente lo mismo. -contestó Jacob - Su olor hace que me transforme. No sé por qué, pero algo dentro de mí no deja de repetirme que tengo que encargarme de él. Sé que es mi amigo y eso, pero no puedo evitarlo.

- Pero... eso no puede ser -esta vez fue Emma quién habló-. Vosotros sois muy amigos, algo así no debe afectaros de esa manera.

- Ni yo mismo lo entiendo Emma -dijo Jacob -. Sólo sé que estoy aquí y nada más de ver a Edward y percibir su olor, me entran ganas de abalanzarme sobre él... -se puso de pie y se limpió un poco su ropa- Creo que lo mejor será que me vaya chicos. No creo poder aguantar mucho más si sigo aquí... lo siento mucho Edward, en serio -miró a Edward y su cara reflejaba dolor. Edward sólo asintió- ¿Emma vienes?

Emma se levantó y se fue con él. Me miró y en su cara se reflejaba que lo sentía mucho, pero la entendía. A mí me pasaba lo mismo con Edward. Quería estar con él y apoyarle. No sabía que iba a suceder. No podríamos ir los cuatro juntos a ningún sitio, a no ser que aprendieran a controlarse, y por lo que habían dicho, iba a ser muy difícil. ¿Sería esto el fin de nuestra amistad?

* * *

**Quizás es un poco cortito... pero ando falta de inspiración.**

**_Espero que os haya gustado ^^_**

**_¿Merecemos un review?_**

**Bella SaGa & Carlota Other**


	15. Cap 14: El final

_**Esta historia es un proyecto en conjunto con una gran amiga mía.**_

_**Esperamos que os guste y que nos dejeis muchos reviews.**_

_**Besitos para tods, esperamos vuestros comentarios =)**_

**Los personajes no nos pertenecen, sino a la gran Stephenie Meyer. Lo único que es nuestro es la trama y esperamos que os guste.**

**

* * *

**

**-Capítulo 14-**

**-El final-**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.  
**

Los días pasaban lentamente. En la escuela siempre iba con Edward, mientras que Emma siempre iba con Jacob. Ambas nos habíamos distanciado bastante por culpa de los chicos. Alguna vez hablábamos, pero eran pocas las ocasiones en las que nos encontrábamos solas, y la verdad es que nuestras conversaciones estaban muy tensas. Yo me sentía muy mal por toda esta situación, pero no le veía arreglo de ningún modo. Edward y Jacob no podían estar juntos. Punto final. Y con ello, hacían que Emma y yo tampoco lo estuviésemos. La echaba mucho de menos… A pesar de todo era mi amiga. No hacía más que recordar los primeros días de clase, cuando todavía no sabíamos nada de los chicos, a todos los sitios que fuimos juntos. Pero ya se acabó…

Edward me notaba decaída, y no hacía más que preguntarme que qué me pasaba. Yo no quería hacerle sentir mal, así que le dije que andaba estresada por las evaluaciones. No me había dado cuenta de lo rápido que había pasado el tiempo. Pronto sería mi cumpleaños. Por fin sería mayor de edad. Podría irme de casa, aunque ya no tuviera motivos para hacerlo. No me quedaba nada en España. Apenas recibía algún mail de mis amigas, ellas habían rehecho su vida sin mí. Era algo normal, no podía reprocharles nada. Y yo no estaba tan mal aquí, por lo menos mientras tuviese a Edward a mi lado. Él era muy dulce y amable, y estaba siempre muy atento a mis necesidades. Se alimentaba de la sangre de animales, porque no quería dañar a nadie, no quería tener que salir huyendo si descubrieran lo que es, así que lo camuflaba del mejor modo posible.

Por fin llegó el gran día. Era mi cumpleaños, y mis abuelos me regalaron un portátil pequeño, un netbook, para poder llevar todas mis tareas al día, y también para que lo llevase siempre encima. Estaba muy emocionada, siempre había querido tener uno. Cuando Edward vino para acompañarme a la escuela, se lo enseñé. Nos hicimos una foto con la WebCam y salimos rumbo al instituto antes de que se nos hiciera tarde. Decidimos atajar por el bosque para llegar antes, porque nos habíamos retrasado un poco y sino no llegaríamos a tiempo. Íbamos hablando tranquilamente cogidos de la mano, cuando una mujer, de una belleza inmensa, nos cortó el paso.

- Vaya, vaya, vaya… ¿qué es lo que tenemos aquí? Mira quién se ha convertido en todo un hombrecito -su voz sonaba muy dulce, era como música para mis oídos. Pero observé como miraba a Edward. Y entonces caí en que el la miraba de una manera muy extraña.

- ¿Os conocéis? -pregunté con duda. Quería saber quién era esa chica, y porque miraba así a mi chico.

- No sé si me recordará… Pero yo he pensado en él cada día, desde hace un par de meses. No consigo sacármelo de la cabeza, así que he decidido venir a ver qué tal estaba mi obra…

- ¿Tu obra? -dijimos Edward y yo a la vez. Ambos nos miramos. Estábamos igual de sorprendidos.

- ¿No me reconoces cariño? -dijo la chica, hablando de nuevo- Yo soy algo así como tu madre en esta nueva vida. -la cara de Edward se ensombreció de odio al entender el significado de sus palabras - Pero no me gustaría que me dijeses mami. Preferiría ser algo así como… tu compañera.

Vi como Edward me miraba, con una mirada perdida, sus ojos me decían que entendía lo que la chica le decía y yo me di cuenta, al ver como le miraba como si fuera su tesoro. Quería quitar a Edward de mi lado, lo sabía, y lo peor de todo, no podía competir contra su excelente y exquisita belleza.

- Edward creo que deberíamos de irnos, llegaremos tarde a clase- dije con la voz temblorosa.

- Bella vete tú a clase, no quiero que faltes, yo no tardaré en alcanzarte- dijo soltando nuestras manos entrelazadas- creo que debo hablar con ella.

Él quería hablar con ella, eso hizo que me sintiera mal. Ella le convencería de que se fuera con ella, ahora Edward pertenecía a ese nueva vida y yo a su anterior mundo, uno al que Edward ya no volvería a pertenecer. Yo no podía darle nada en comparación con aquella chica.

Empecé a caminar hacia el instituto dejándole atrás dentro del bosque con aquella vampira. Llegué a clase tarde, me tocaba biología, ese día me sentía sola sin Edward a mi lado, compartíamos casi todas nuestras clases. Me senté en una mesa sola en la cafetería, Edward no aparecía y eso me empezaba a preocupar demasiado. No estaba siendo mi mejor cumpleaños, mi novio no estaba y no podía juntarme con mi mejor amiga por la enemistad de nuestras parejas, eso hizo que mis ojos se llenaran de lagrimas y empezaran a caer en silencio. Agacheéla cabeza intentando disimular mi llanto para que nadie se diera cuenta.

Acabaron las clases y Edward seguía sin aparecer. Nada mas salir le llame al móvil, pero no me lo cogió. En cuanto llegué a casa y le llame a la suya, donde me atendió su madre, diciéndome que no se encontraba allí.

Así pasaron las semanas, sin saber nada de Edward y cada vez sintiendo mas soledad dentro de mi. Sin Emma no era lo mismo, y ahora que ya no tenia a Edward a mi lado me daba cuenta de la gran perdida. Todos me abandonaban: mis padres, mis amigas de España e incluso mi nueva amiga de Windsor. Pensé en irme a España pero no me apetecía dejar el curso a medias y tener que repetirlo en España por lo que me espere a finalizar los estudios y hable con mis abuelos de mi marcha hacia España. Mis abuelos no estuvieron demasiado de acuerdo pero no pudieron impedírmelo al ser ya mayor de edad, y allí me vi montada en el avión hacia mi antigua vida, dejando atrás la nueva que había vivido en estos últimos meses.

* * *

**_Espero que os haya gustado ^^_**

**_¿Merecemos un review?_**

**Bella SaGa & Carlota Other**


	16. Cap 15: Adiós

_**Esta historia es un proyecto en conjunto con una gran amiga mía.**_

_**Esperamos que os guste y que nos dejeis muchos reviews.**_

_**Besitos para tods, esperamos vuestros comentarios =)**_

**Los personajes no nos pertenecen, sino a la gran Stephenie Meyer. Lo único que es nuestro es la trama y esperamos que os guste.**

**

* * *

**

**-Capitulo 15-**

**-Adiós-**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.  
**

Gracias a mis ahorros pude alquilarme un sitio en Madrid. No era gran cosa pero lo suficiente para mi sola. Avisé a todas mis antiguas amigas de mi vuelta a España, pero solo una pareció entusiasmada con mi vuelta, las demás al echarse novio se olvidaron de la amistad. Había quedado con Sara por la tarde por lo que me daría tiempo a deshacer la maleta, andaba entretenida guardando todo, cuando mi móvil se puso a sonar. Mire la pantalla asombrada del nombre que veía, mientras un profundo agujero se habría en mi pecho. Colgué a Edward la llamada. Ahora se volvía acordar de mi, después de tanto tiempo sin recibir ni una llamada ni volver a saber de él. Seguramente la vampira se habría cansado ya de él, y ahora que se veía abandonado se acordaba de nuevo de la tonta y pobre humana.

Llegue a mi cita con Sara, seguía igual que antes, no había cambiado nada en estos últimos meses. Me recibió con un fuerte y caluroso abrazo, haciendo que mis ojos se llenaran de lagrimas, saliendo furiosamente de mis ojos. Había extrañado y necesitado tanto a una amiga junto a mí… Me sentía tan mal por haberla abandonado tanto cuando conocí a Edward y estuve viviendo en Windsor…..sonó mi móvil y volví a rechazar la llamada. De nuevo volvía a ser Edward.

-¿No lo coges Bella? A lo mejor era importante-me dijo Sara con duda en su cara.

-No es importante es mi…nadie importante dejémoslo así-dije agachando la mirada.

-Reina te conozco y sé que si es importante para ti, se te ve en la cara y ese brillo peculiar y extraño que tienen tus ojos al ver su llamada, a mi no me puedes engañar-me abrazo-pero cuando creas conveniente contármelo yo te escuchare.

No pude evitarlo me abalance sobre ella, abrazándola fuertemente, era increíble tener una persona tan magnifica y especial como amiga, que sabia como escucharte y sacarte siempre una sonrisa.

Pasaron los meses y seguí recibiendo llamadas de Edward y ninguna era contestada. Con quien sí que hablaba mas a menudo eran con mis abuelos, la verdad que les echaba de menos, esto de vivir sola no tenia ninguna ventaja, no lo llevaba tan bien como esperaba. El trabajo en la tienda de ropa, me dejaba molida.

Estaba en mi cama con los ojos cerrados y notando como todo mi cuerpo se relajaba y me dormía cuando sonó el timbre. Me levanté con pereza de la cama por el cansancio, abriendo la puerta. Mi sorpresa fue mayúscula al ver allí a… ¿Edward? ¿Que hacia en España? ¿Y en mi casa? ¿Como se había enterado de donde vivía?

- ¡Bella! -gritó Edward abrazándome- no sabía si estabas bien. No contestabas a mis llamadas y tus abuelos no querían decirme nada sobre ti. Te he extrañado tanto…

- ¿Se pude saber qué haces aquí? -le contesté en respuesta, soltándome de sus brazos. Miré a sus ojos y sólo vi en ellos dolor, pero no me dejé engatusar- ¿cómo te has enterado de dónde vivo?

- Yo… yo rondaba la casa de tus abuelos casi todos los días, esperando saber algo de ti. Un día escuché una conversación que tuviste con ellos por teléfono, y oí que estabas de nuevo es España, en Madrid para ser más concretos… y no lo pensé, vine a por ti, porque te echo de menos Bella, no puedo vivir sin ti.

- ¿Y ahora vienes sólo para decirme esto? -le contesté indignada. No podía creerlo, podía haberse dado cuenta antes y no haberme dejado sola mientras estuve en Windsor- ¿qué pasa, que tu amiguita te ha dejado y ahora te acuerdas de la pobre, aburrida e insulsa Bella? Pues te has equivocado de persona. No soy de las que dan segundas oportunidades. Me hiciste mucho daño Edward, no podría soportar que me hicieras lo mismo de nuevo -él me miró suplicante, tal vez no se esperaba esa reacción de mí, pero ¿qué otra cosa podía hacer?- Será mejor que te vayas Edward. Aquí no tienes nada que hacer.

- ¡Por favor, Bella, no me hagas esto! Elisabeth no ha sido nada para mí, mientras estaba con ella no podía dejar de pensar en ti. Te lo suplico, por favor, perdóname. -me cogió del brazo y cayó de rodillas al suelo mientras se echaba a llorar. Me conmovía el verlo sufrir así, pero yo lo había pasado muy mal, no iba a caer de nuevo en sus brazos sólo porque él apareciese así en mi vida de nuevo, diciéndome cuanto me había extrañado.

- Lo siento Edward, pero como te he dicho, no tienes nada que hacer aquí. Será mejor que te vayas.

El me miró, con sus ojos bañados en lágrimas. Tenía tantas ganas de abrazarlo, besarlo… pero no, nunca había sentido tanto dolor como cuando él me abandonó y aunque sabía que nunca amaría a nadie como a él, prefería estar sola a pasarme la vida pensando que me volvería a hacer lo mismo en cualquier momento.

Me mostré fría y distante para que entendiese que mis palabras iban en serio. Él se levantó, resignado, pero sin dejar de llorar, y se marchó. Yo me asomé por la puerta para verlo marcharse, pero él se giró de nuevo y me miró destrozado.

- Conseguiré que me perdones, Bella, aunque sea lo último que haga en esta vida. Sé que aún me quieres, lo noto en los latidos de tu corazón cuando me acerco a ti. Es como música para mis oídos. No cesaré en mi empeño hasta que vuelvas a ser mía y yo tuyo. Nadie podrá separarnos de nuevo. Te juro que lo haré Bella. Nadie me hace sentir como tú…

Me miró durante unos momentos más mientras yo me perdía en sus palabras. Reflejaban un dolor inmenso, casi tan mayor como el mío, y aunque no quería dejarlo ir, era lo mejor para los dos. Algún día se cansaría y me dejaría en paz. Ya estaba resignada…

- No quiero volver a verte, Edward. Será mejor que no te acerques de nuevo a mí. No quiero saber nada que tenga que ver contigo. Por eso me vine a España, para dejar todo lo que me recordase a ti atrás. Quiero que me dejes en paz.

Edward soltó un gritito desgarrador mientras comenzaba a sollozar, esta vez más fuerte. A mí cada vez me producía más dolor verlo así, pero no podía echarme atrás.

- Adiós, Edward… -fueron mis últimas palabras antes de cerrar la puerta, dejando al amor de mi vida al otro lado.

* * *

**_Espero que os haya gustado ^^_**

**_¿Merecemos un review?_**

**Bella SaGa & Carlota Other**


	17. Cap 16: Dolor

_**Esta historia es un proyecto en conjunto con una gran amiga mía.**_

_**Esperamos que os guste y que nos dejeis muchos reviews.**_

_**Besitos para tods, esperamos vuestros comentarios =)**_

**Los personajes no nos pertenecen, sino a la gran Stephenie Meyer. Lo único que es nuestro es la trama y esperamos que os guste.**

**

* * *

**

**-Capítulo 16-**

**-Dolor-**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.  
**

Nada más cerrar la puerta me vine abajo. Me dejé caer al suelo mientras comenzaba a sollozar. Ver a Edward de nuevo, que me dijese todo lo que me había dicho, no hizo más que abrir la herida que empezaba a cicatrizar. Empecé a gritar, intentando soltar mi frustración de algún modo. Entonces tocaron de nuevo a la puerta. Como pude me levanté, me limpié las lágrimas un poco y me decidí a abrir. Sabía que tendría una pinta horrorosa, con los ojos rojos e hinchados, pero realmente me daba igual. Pensé que sería Sara, ya que era la única persona que me visitaba. Pero no. Era Edward de nuevo. Me quedé allí parada, sin saber qué hacer o qué decir. Él no hacía más que llorar. Entonces vino hacia mí, con los brazos abiertos y me acunó en su pecho. Comencé a llorar de nuevo, junto a él. No tuve fuerzas para apartarlo de nuevo.

- Perdóname Bella… De verás que lo siento. No quise haberte causado tanto dolor. Te he escuchado llorar desde el final del pasillo, y no sabía que hacer. Necesitaba venir y consolarte, a pesar de que me habías dicho que te dejara en paz.

- No puedo perdonarte Edward -le contesté entre sollozos-. Nunca pensé en sufrir tanto, ni siquiera con mis padres lo pasé tan mal. Por tu culpa me quedé sola en Windsor, tú te marchaste dejándome allí, y Emma y Jacob no hablaban conmigo por culpa de vuestras diferencias. De verdad que no puedo. No soportaría que me volvieses a hacer lo mismo.

Nos quedamos allí en silencio, abrazados y soltando una lágrima tras otra. No pude evitar sentirme cómoda en sus brazos. Sentía que este era mi lugar, que encajaba en ellos perfectamente… Entonces recordé de nuevo a aquella mujer que nos encontramos en el bosque, y empecé a llorar más fuerte. Me aparté de los brazos de Edward mientras me daba una rabieta. Empecé a coger cosas de mi piso y a tirarlas, rompí figuras, platos… No había manera de quitar esta sensación de mi cuerpo, la de sentirme herida tanto en mi corazón como en mi orgullo. Me había usado como un juguete, me había desechado, dejándome hundida…

Edward me miraba confundido, no sabía que me había pasado, pero desde luego no se esperaba esa reacción de mí.

- ¡¿Se puede saber qué miras? ¡Lárgate de aquí! ¿No te dije antes que me dejases en paz? Pues eso es lo que quiero que hagas -le grité y, a pesar de que me dolía tratarle así no podía evitarlo. Me sentía dolida y sobretodo humillada por lo que me había hecho. No pude aguantarlo más, así que le tiré un cojín a la cara y salí disparada a mi habitación. Me quedé allí horas encerrada, derramando lágrimas por mi dolor y frustración. Cuando conseguí calmarme salí hacia fuera y busqué por todo mi piso. Por fin me había hecho caso. Edward no estaba.

Me encontraba demasiado deprimida, incluso mas que la primera vez. La herida cada vez se hacia mas profunda destrozando mi corazón y dejándome el alma vacía. Me di una ducha lenta y relajadamente, esperando calmarte, y me vestí con lagrimas cayendo todavía de mis ojos. No me apetecía salir de casa pero mi trabajo me obligaba asistir. Salí dirección al trabajo con paso tranquilo y sin fuerzas, notaba como mis piernas temblaban, pero seguí andando hasta llegar al trabajo. Mi sorpresa fue no ver a mi compañera Laura pero sí a mi jefa, la cual no solía estar y nos dejaba encargada a nosotras dos de todo lo respectivo a la tienda. Me dirigí hacia ella intentando simular una sonrisa para que no notara nada.

-Hola Señora Aller, no la esperaba-dije sinceramente.

-Hola Bella, estaba esperando a que llegases, te quería presentar a tu nuevo compañero, ya que Laura se fue de Madrid por asuntos personales-dijo sonriéndome- él es Daniele, es un chico italiano que ha venido a estudiar a España, espero que le ayudes en todo lo que necesite.

-Claro Señora Aller será todo un placer-dije mirando a mi nuevo compañero.

Mi jefa se marcho dejándome a cargo de mi nuevo compañero, le intente explicar todo lo necesario para poder hacer el trabajo que hacíamos Laura y yo juntas, él no dejaba de agradecerme que le ayudara tanto y que me estuviera portando tan bien con él. No me había fijado pero se veía guapísimo, además del acento italiano le daba un toque sofisticado y elegante a la vez.

* * *

**Un mes después**

No había vuelto a ver Edward pero el saber que seguía por España, incluso por Madrid me debilitaba y me dejaba sin fuerzas. En el único sitio que no pensaba en él era en el trabajo, y allí cada vez me llevaba mejor con Daniele, era increíble. Algunas veces me veía con Sara,pero a esta se le escapaba algo referido a Windsor que hacia que mis pensamientos volaran directos a Edward. Daniele me sacaba siempre una sonrisa en el trabajo, era muy atento conmigo, le había contado que había sufrido mucho por amor y que por eso me encontraba en ese estado desde hace tanto tiempo. El me escuchaba y me apoyaba y cuando veía que mis ojos se llenaban de lagrimas me daba un abrazo que hacia que nada mas que ese instante me importara. Acabábamos de cerrar la tienda y me marchaba a mi casa cuando me paro la voz de Daniele.

- Bella espera por favor-dijo gritando- tengo que contarte algo, no aguanto mas-dijo dedicándome una sonrisa.

Yo le devolví la sonrisa, esperando que empezara hablar, escuchándole lo que tuviera que contar, pero en vez de hablar sus labios se posaron sobre los míos, dándome un fugaz beso.

* * *

**_Espero que os haya gustado ^^_**

**_¿Merecemos un review?_**

**Bella SaGa & Carlota Other**


	18. Cap 17: Mentiras

_**Esta historia es un proyecto en conjunto con una gran amiga mía.**_

_**Esperamos que os guste y que nos dejeis muchos reviews.**_

_**Besitos para tods, esperamos vuestros comentarios =)**_

**Los personajes no nos pertenecen, sino a la gran Stephenie Meyer. Lo único que es nuestro es la trama y esperamos que os guste.**

**

* * *

**

**-Capítulo 17-**

**-Mentiras-**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.  
**

No me esperaba sentir los labios de Daniele en los míos, muy amablemente me acompaño a mi casa, dándome un dulce beso, le vi marcharse, alejarse de mi lado y mi miedo y tristeza volvieron a mi, apoderándose de mis pocas fuerzas, subí las escaleras entre sollozos, me tumbe en mi cama dejando que todas mis enfurecidas lagrimas salieran, no pegue ojo en toda la noche, pensando en los momentos tan bonitos y mágicos que había vivido al lado de Edward; la relación que había mantenido con él había sido la mas larga e importante para mí; aunque sabia que para él solo había sido un juguete no podía dejar de amarle.

La felicidad que había sentido con él me había llenado única y enteramente, aunque el dolor que me había dejado detrás era el mas horrible y doloroso que todo mi cuerpo y alma habían sentido.

La noche paso lentamente, haciéndome cada instante más eterno que el anterior; vi en el reloj de la mesilla que eran las 8:00, me levante de la cama, poniéndome el chándal, dispuesta a dejar todos los horribles recuerdos y el dolor en la cama; salí por la puerta sin rumbo fijo poniéndome a correr; llegue hasta un parque enorme y precioso, lleno de flores con colores únicos, me fije en la hora, había estado corriendo una hora entera sin notar cansancio, cosa rara ya que en los últimos meses no me había alimentado nada bien; me senté en un banco cerrando los ojos, relajando todo mi cuerpo, cuando note que alguien se sentaba a mí lado; abrí los ojos de golpe y mi sorpresa fue encontrarme a Edward a mí lado, sus ojos mostraban un gran dolor, se le veía muy desmejorado, eso hizo que mi corazón diera un vuelco enorme.

-¿Qué haces tu aquí?-pregunte duramente-¿no te dije que te fueras y que no quería volver a verte?

-Lo siento, estaba paseando por el parque cuando te vi llegar-dijo con los ojos llorosos-no he podido evitar venir a verte.

-Yo no quiero verte-dije apartando mi mirada de la suya.

-Te dije que lucharía por tu perdón, aunque fuera lo ultimo que hiciera-dijo agarrando mi mano.

-Es demasiado tarde Edward -aparte mi mano de la suya-estoy con alguien, intentando rehacer mi vida.

-¿Cómo que estas con alguien?-dijo casi sin aliento- eso no puede ser, nadie te amara como te amo yo.

-Daniele es un encanto-dije intentando parecer animada-además que te quede claro, tú no eres el ombligo del mundo.

Me levante del banco dejando a Edward todavía allí sentado, note un gran impulso de volver mi cabeza y mirarle por ultima vez, pero resistí, siguiendo hacia delante sin detener mi paso, no sabia porque le había dicho nada de Daniele.

Cuando caminé un par de metros me llamaron por mi nombre. Me giré sorprendida y encontré a Daniele, que me saludaba y venía hacía mí. Me detuve y le sonreí mientras esperaba. Entonces me tiraron del brazo llevándome hacía otro lugar, y vi que era Edward quién lo hacía. ¿Pero qué se creía éste? Intenté soltarme, pero no pude, apretó más su agarre haciéndome un poco de daño.

- ¡Edward, suéltame! Me estás haciendo daño -le grité. Toda la gente que había allí se puso a mirarnos, por lo que Edward se detuvo, pero se puso frente a mí, impidiendo a Daniele acercarse, quien al verme así, aceleró al paso y nos alcanzó enseguida.

- ¿Qué haces aquí? -le dijo Edward a Daniele. Yo me quedé helada. ¿Acaso se conocían?

- Nada que a ti te importe, amiguito. Tu me quitaste a Elisabeth, lo menos que puedo hacer yo es pagarte con la misma moneda -Elisabeth… Elisabeth… ¿dónde había oído yo ese nombre?- Ella me dejó por ti. No eres quién para echarme nada en cara.

- ¡Entre Elisabeth y yo no pasó nada! -gritó Edward, entonces caí. Elisabeth era la chica vampiro que nos encontramos en el bosque. ¿También conocía a Daniele?- Ella se montó una fantasía de los dos en su cabeza, pero nada sucedió.

- ¡Me da igual! Sólo sé el daño que me causaste. Y entonces conocí a Bella. Ella volvió a alegrarme la vida -Daniele me sonreía mientras decía esto, pero era una sonrisa extraña. Un escalofrío me recorrió todo el cuerpo. No sabía si irme o quedarme a ver como acababa esto.

- Bella es mía, ¿me oyes? ¡Mía! No pienso dejar que la utilices en tus jueguecitos -¿De qué estaba hablando Edward? No hacía más que mirar a uno y a otro, intentando aclarar algo…

- A ver, chicos, ya está bien. ¿Queréis explicarme de qué va esto? Edward, te dije que me olvidaras, así que no se te ocurra volver a decir que soy tuya, ¿vale? -avancé, quitándome de detrás de Edward y avancé hasta Daniele- y tú Daniele… me tienes confundida. ¿Por qué no me dijiste que conocías a Edward cuando te hablé de él?

- No sabía que era el mismo Edward, cielo -avanzó hacía mí y cogió mis manos.

- Claro, total, ¿cuántos Edward s hay en Windsor que se ajusten a su descripción? Seguro que en cada casa tienen uno de serie -le respondí con sarcasmo. Estaba empezando a enfadarme. ¿Por qué me había ocultado algo así? Ahora no sabía si confiar en él, por si me estaba utilizando o lo hacía por despecho por lo que le había hecho Elisabeth con Edward.

- No cielo, pero sabía cuanto te dolía hablar de él, y lo que menos quería era volver a hacerte pasar por aquello. Sé cuanto sufriste, porque yo pasé por lo mismo. Déjame ayudarte a olvidar. Déjame quedarme a tu lado… -Me abrazó y yo me quedé quieta. La verdad es que no sabía que pensar. Estaba todavía decidiendo cuando noté un empujón y como Daniele se alejaba.

- ¡Suéltala maldita garrapata! Te he dicho que no te acerques a ella. - Edward me tenía sujeta por los brazos, mientras tenía la cabeza girada hacía Daniele. Yo lo miré petrificada. Su hermoso rostro estaba transformado por la ira. Estaba tan asustada que no me atreví a moverme, por temor a que me hiciera algo. Edward debió de notarlo, porque me miró, relajó su cara y se me acercó lentamente- No te asustes de mí. Te prometí hace tiempo que nunca te haría daño.

- ¿Qué nunca me harías daño? Ya me lo hiciste Edward, y duele mucho más que un cardenal por apretarme un brazo. Nunca te imaginarás por todo lo que he pasado. Y deja también a Daniele. Ya soy mayorcita, ¿sabes? Puedo cuidar de mí perfectamente.

- Lo dudo. Creo que la idea de Daniele está muy alejada de hacerte feliz…

- ¿Qué es lo que has dicho? ¿Cómo estás tan seguro de ello? -le contestó Daniele. Yo estaba en verdad preocupada por él, si Edward quería hacerle daño, no podría detenerle.- lo único que yo quiero es que Bella te olvide y podamos empezar una relación juntos, dejando todo el dolor atrás.

- Pues algo me da a mí que todo lo que dices es una sarta de mentiras. - Edward parecía tenso, pero a la vez, tenía una sonrisita de suficiencia, como si supiese algo que los demás no. Como si hubiera pillado a Daniele en una trampa.

- ¡Ah, sí! ¿Qué te hace pensar eso? -volvió a contestarle Daniele. Me miraba preocupado, porque yo seguía todavía en brazos de Edward y no me había movido ni un centímetro.

- Pues… que Elisabeth está escondida ahí detrás. Parece que está esperando algo porque nos mira expectante. Y te puedo asegurar que yo no la invité…

* * *

**_Espero que os haya gustado ^^_**

**_¿Merecemos un review?_**

**Bella SaGa & Carlota Other**


	19. Cap 18: Huida

_**Esta historia es un proyecto en conjunto con una gran amiga mía.**_

_**Esperamos que os guste y que nos dejeis muchos reviews.**_

_**Besitos para tods, esperamos vuestros comentarios =)**_

**Los personajes no nos pertenecen, sino a la gran Stephenie Meyer. Lo único que es nuestro es la trama y esperamos que os guste.**

**

* * *

**

**-Capítulo 18-**

**-Huída-**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.  
**

No me había dado cuenta de que se encontraba allí. Cuando vio que la habíamos descubierto se acercó con nosotros, mientras una sonrisa de suficiencia se veía en su rostro. Cuando llegó a donde estábamos se abrazó a la cintura de Daniele y le dio un beso en la mejilla. Me quedé petrificada. Me quedé mirando a Daniele mientras mis ojos se llenaban de lágrimas. Edward me abrazó y yo me agarré a él, porque sentía que me iba a caer. Me temblaban las piernas. Me sentía sucia y utilizada.

- ¿Qué te pasa, cielo, te encuentras mal? -Me preguntó Elisabeth con cierto tono de sarcasmo. Yo la miré, pero no contesté. No sabía que decirle. Era la segunda vez que resultaba herida de esta manera, y las dos veces por su culpa.

- ¡Déjala en paz, Lizzie! -le contestó Edward - Ella no te ha hecho nada, ya te dije que nos olvidaras y nos dejaras seguir con nuestras vidas.

- Ya veo -contestó mientras reía-, ella te estaba esperando con los brazos abiertos, ¿no? -Noté que Edward se tensaba a mi lado. Escuchaba todo lo que decían, pero era incapaz de reaccionar.

- Sí, eso debo agradecértelo a ti. Por tu culpa, ahora ella no quiere estar conmigo.

- ¿Mi culpa? No sé que tengo que ver yo en todo esto -cuando dijo esto puso cara de niña buena que no había roto un plato en su vida. No sé porqué, pero me dieron ganas de abofetearla.

- Sí, por lo que me dijiste aquella mañana en el bosque tuve que huir y dejarla sola. Ahora cree que me fui contigo, cuando en realidad lo que hacía era alejarme de ti -me quedé helada cuando oí esto. ¿De verdad Edward no estuvo con ella? ¿Sólo escapaba de ella? ¿Qué le dijo ese día que nos la cruzamos?

- Sólo te dije la verdad, amor. Tú obligación y deber es estar conmigo, porque yo fui quien te transformó. Estamos destinados a estar juntos -mi corazón se rompió cuando oí esas palabras. Su destino. No podía ser cierto, Edward y yo debíamos estar juntos, ella lo había estropeado todo.

- ¿Qué estás diciendo Lizzie? -contestó Daniele- Entonces, ¿qué es lo que soy yo para ti?

- No te apures, vida, hay Elisabeth suficiente para los dos -contestó ella riendo socarronamente- Sería incapaz de dejaros, tanto a uno como a otro.

- ¡Dime que no es cierto! ¿Y todas aquellas promesas de que estaríamos siempre juntos tú y yo? -Daniele se estaba enojando al ver que clase de tipa era Elisabeth. Yo también me quedé impresionada con sus palabras. Sería incapaz de estar con dos personas a la vez…

- ¡Nada cambiará, cariño! Sólo que ahora estaremos tú, yo y Edward. ¿No sería ideal?

Daniele miró a Edward con odio. Este me puso de nuevo atrás suyo y yo me asomé para ver que era lo que pasaba. Estaba como loco. Se puso a rugirle a Edward, mientras Elisabeth sonreía al ver la reacción de sus palabras.

- ¿Con que quieres quitarme a mi chica? No sabes de lo que soy capaz. Te voy a hacer sufrir de la misma manera que me estás haciendo sufrir a mí.

- Tranquilo, amigo. Por mí te la puedes quedar toda. Yo no la quiero para nada. - Edward le contestó mientras me miraba de reojo para ver como me encontraba. No pude evitar sonreírle. Por un momento llegué a pensar que de verdad él me amaba. Debería hablar con él más tarde y dejarle que me explicara… - No tenemos ningún deber ni obligación. Me encontré con uno de los nuestros durante mi huída, y le pregunté sobre eso. Se te olvidó mencionarme un pequeño detalle.

Elisabeth se puso blanca al oír esas palabras. Pareció pensar que Edward nunca averiguaría eso o que no se esperaba que el lo supiese. Yo le miraba esperando obtener una respuesta. Daniele también le miraba expectante.

- Sí, "amor" -le dijo Edward con ironía- Se te olvidó comentarme que, para estar destinados, cuando yo me transformase, tenía que beber de tu sangre. Entonces crearíamos un vínculo especial que duraría por toda la eternidad.

Ella le miró con asco y su suave expresión se transformó en otra totalmente distinta, llena de ira. No sé qué pasó después, sólo recuerdo que de pronto estaba en los brazos de Edward y el corría, veloz. Miré hacía atrás, y observé que Elisabeth y Daniele nos perseguían. Puede que no consiguiera tener esa charla con Edward… dudé que saliésemos con vida de esta situación.

No se como pudimos ni lo que hicimos pero me encontré en mi casa todavía en los brazos de Edward, me dejo en el salón y se fue corriendo a mi cuarto, volviendo aparecer con mi maleta ¿que pretendía hacer? ¿Sacarme del país?

-¿Qué haces Edward con mi maleta?- dije levantándome bruscamente del sofá.

-No pienso dejarte aquí sola, debemos irnos, por tu seguridad mas que nada, que me hagan a mi lo que quieran, pero que Lizzie ni te toque-dijo mirándome con dolor- te amo demasiado como para que sufras.

- Edward no podemos huir, nos seguirán a donde vayamos-dije notando lagrimas en los ojos- además yo no tengo ningún sitio a donde ir, no pertenezco a ningún lado ya.

Mis lágrimas empezaron a salir sin poder controlarlas, notando los brazos de Edward rodeándome cariñosamente, le había echado tanto de menos...

Nos dirigíamos a Windsor, Edward no me dijo porque ese sitio, ya que sabrían que nos habríamos ido allí y seguiríamos siendo dos, bueno en realidad uno, yo contra dos vampiros no tenia nada que hacer, eso hizo que me estremeciera y notara cada vez mas nervios en mí, haciéndome poner histérica.

- Edward en Windsor nos encontraran con mas facilidad-dije temblando de miedo y llena de histeria-¿porque no elegiste otro destino?

- Bella, te voy a pedir una cosa y debes hacerme caso por favor-me miro agarrando mis manos dulcemente- enciérrate en casa y no salgas, ahí nadie podrá hacerte daño.

-¿Como que no podrán hacerme daño? ¿Estas hablando enserio?-le mire con asombro y sin dejar de temblar-es una casa, pueden tirar la puerta o romper una ventana.

-Ellos no podrán entrar en tu casa si nadie de los que reside allí les invita-sonrío-me lo dijo uno de los míos, cuando me aleje de Lizzie, pero debes de tener mucho cuidado de no invitarles, por favor.  
-Pero Edward no puedo estar toda mi vida en casa encerrada-dije entre sollozos-algún día tendré que salir para algo y ahí me cogerán.

-No voy a dejar que nadie te haga daño, te lo prometo-me miro con angustia-acabare con ellos antes de que te toquen. Ahora descansa mi amor.

Me apoye en su brazo, mientras nuestro vuelo nos llevaba a Windsor, me quede dormida abrazada a Edward, no quería soltarle nunca mas…

* * *

**_Espero que os haya gustado ^^_**

**_¿Merecemos un review?_**

**Bella SaGa & Carlota Other**


	20. Cap 19: Escondiéndose

_**Esta historia es un proyecto en conjunto con una gran amiga mía.**_

_**Esperamos que os guste y que nos dejeis muchos reviews.**_

_**Besitos para tods, esperamos vuestros comentarios =)**_

**Los personajes no nos pertenecen, sino a la gran Stephenie Meyer. Lo único que es nuestro es la trama y esperamos que os guste.**

**

* * *

**

**-Capitulo 19-**

**-Escondiéndose-**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.  
**

Llegamos a Windsor y Edward me acompaño a casa, no sabia como podían reaccionar mis abuelos después de haberles dicho que ya era mayor de edad y autosuficiente para vivir sola, y ahora me veían de regreso.

- Edward me da miedo que mis abuelos me rechacen y no quieran admitirme en su casa-dije abrazándole- son mi única familia y se que no me debería de haberme ido de su lado pero me encontraba muy mal.

-Tranquila princesa-me abrazo dulcemente- ya veras como ellos se reciben con los brazos abiertos, aunque no hayas estado mucho tiempo junto a ellos te quieren y dudo mucho que te echen de su lado, así que cálmate-me beso la frente y toco el timbre.

Espere impaciente a que mis abuelos me abriesen la puerta, Edward debió de notar mi temblor por los nervios y me aferro mas a él dándome fuerzas, vi que la que abría era mi abuela, me lance a ella abrazándola.

-Abuela lo siento mucho por irme-seguí abrazada a ella-por favor perdonarme el abuelo y tu, me gustaría volver con vosotros aquí- note como mis lagrimas salían de mis ojos mientras abrazaba a mi abuela.

-Claro que te dejamos que vuelvas nuestra preciosa pequeña, eres nuestra nieta, no podríamos abandonarte y sabemos que necesitabas irte y despejar las ideas- me sonrío dulcemente-las puertas de esta casa siempre estarán abiertas para ti.

Entre al hall de la casa, mientras mi abuela iba avisar a mi abuelo de que había vuelto, me gire hacia atrás para mirar si Edward me seguía de cerca. Entonces una duda asaltó mi mente.

- Creo que tu plan tiene un fallo. Dices que si no invito a uno de los tuyos no puede entrar a casa… Pero yo no recuerdo haberte invitado a ti.

- Sí lo hiciste, sólo que no lo recordarás –sonreía mientras me decía esto-. La primera vez que vine, te miré por la ventana y aunque quería entrar, no podía. Tú dormías, y en sueños dijiste "Edward, ven conmigo", y eso hice. No es que fuese una invitación propiamente dicha, pero sí lo suficiente como para poder estar a tu lado.

Me sonrojé al decir esto, pero él se acercó a mí y me abrazó dulcemente

- No sientas vergüenza. No recuerdo una noche más feliz que esa, al ver que hablabas de mí en tus sueños. Y no creo que en tus sueños hables así ni de Elisabeth ni de Daniele.

- Tranquilo, lo tendré en cuenta. Quiero vivir mucho tiempo para estar contigo –me abracé a él y descansé en sus brazos mientras Edward me acariciaba el pelo.

- Me tengo que ir a casa, llevo una temporada fuera y mis padres estarán que muerden –dijo con una gran sonrisa en la cara- Esta noche vendré a visitarte sin que tus abuelos no enteren, no quiero que piensen mal de mí. Recuerda dejar la ventana abierta.

Yo le asentí y él me dio un suave beso antes de marcharse. Lo seguí con la mirada y cuando cerró la puerta, me giré, y vi como mis abuelos me sonreían.

- ¿Así que él ha sido el causante de todo este revuelo? –me dijo mi abuelo mientras se acercaba a mí y me abrazaba. Yo me sonrojé notablemente mientras les asentía, feliz por volver a verles- Bueno, me alegro de que todo se haya arreglado. Te hemos echado de menos, pequeña.

- Sí, yo también me alegro de volver. Ahora mismo sólo me apetece pegarme una ducha y echarme un rato en la cama. Los viajes en avión me dejan reventada.

Ellos me dejaron tranquila para que yo me organizase como quisiera. Me alegraba mucho de estar allí de nuevo, sabiendo que todo se había solucionado con Edward. Pero me quedaba una espinita: Emma. Decidí llamarla para intentar aclarar las cosas con ella. No quería perder su amistad sólo porque los chicos tenían "problemas". Me decidí finalmente y cogí mi móvil. Salió que su teléfono estaba apagado. Probé un par de veces más sin éxito, así que decidí llamar a Jacob. Me pasó lo mismo. Yo empecé a preocuparme, no era normal que estuviesen los dos desconectados, así que llamé a Edward, para que viniese pronto. Necesitaba hablar con él, para que me acompañase a casa de Emma a visitarla, porque me daba miedo ir sola.

Edward me contestó al segundo toque, y me dijo que en un rato estaría por allí, que estaba hablando con sus padres y no sabía cuando podría salir de casa. Me metí a duchar para hacer un poco de tiempo y cuando salí me puse a colocar mis cosas. Entonces un sonido en el cristal de mi habitación me sobresaltó. Me asomé por la ventana y me encontré con Jacob, para mi sorpresa y asombro.

- Jacob, ¿qué os pasó? Os he intentado llamar a ti y a Emma y me salía que todo estaba apagado.

- Hemos tenido que prescindir de los móviles –me contestó- y creo que vosotros deberíais hacer lo mismo. Unos "amigos" vuestros han estado rondando por aquí y parece que saben demasiado de las tecnologías. Tuvimos que apagarlos y deshacernos de ellos porque nos localizaban por la señal del teléfono.

- ¿Unos amigos nuestros? –Me sorprendí- Pero si acabamos de llegar, no hace ni tres horas que estoy en casa. Y aquí apenas conozco a nadie, no sé de quién hablas.

- ¿Si te digo que son amigos de Edward recién llegados de España lo entenderías mejor? –Mi cara debió ser lo bastante concluyente, porque siguió hablando sin esperar que le contestase- Si bajas te lo explicaré todo con más claridad.

- No puedo salir. Por lo menos no sola. Tengo que esperar que venga Edward, porque me han amenazado y me da miedo exponerme de esa manera.

- ¿Edward tiene el móvil encendido? –Asentí- Pues llámale, dile que vas conmigo y que estaremos en nuestro sitio de siempre, y que esté tranquilo que yo te puedo proteger mejor que él. Emma está allí, llevamos unos días escondidos porque tuve un presentimiento, y parece que acerté. Después le dices que apague el teléfono y lo deje en su casa, y tú igual, no quiero que nos encuentren.

Cogí mi teléfono nerviosa y le llamé. Me contestó diciendo que todavía no podía venir, y le conté todo lo que Jacob me había dicho. Enmudeció al otro lado de la línea, lo que me dejó preocupada.

- Edward, ¿estás bien? –me iba poniendo cada vez más nerviosa.

- Bella, coge algo de ropa y ve con Jacob. Apaga el teléfono y haz todo lo que él te diga. Confío en él a pesar de lo que ha pasado, sé que no te haría daño.

- ¿Y qué le digo a mis abuelos? Acabo de llegar, no creo que les haga gracia que desaparezca así como así.

- Diles que Emma te ha invitado a un camping unos días, que necesitas hablar con ella después de tanto tiempo fuera. Seguro que lo entienden. –Suspiró profundamente antes de seguir hablando- Por favor, Bella, ten cuidado. Yo iré en cuanto pueda, te lo prometo. No dejaré que nadie te haga daño.

- Hablaré con mis abuelos a ver qué dicen. Supongo que me dejen irme. –Me encontraba acongojada con todo lo que estaba pasando. ¿Cuándo iba a acabar esta locura?- Ten cuidado tú también Edward. No soportaría que te pasara algo.

- No te preocupes por mí, se cuidarme bastante bien sólo. Nos vemos en un rato, Bella. Te quiero… -colgó el teléfono después de estas palabras. Yo me quedé sorprendida por lo que me acababa de decir. ¿Me quería? No pude evitar sentirme feliz a pesar de lo tensa que estaba la situación. Me quedé un ratito ahí embobada hasta que recordé que me estaban esperando.

Me asomé por la ventana y le hice una señal a Jacob de que me esperase hasta que me preparaba. Hablé con mis abuelos y se alegraron mucho de ver que Emma y yo recuperábamos nuestra amistad, porque recordaban que mis últimos días aquí ella y yo apenas hablábamos. Intenté lucir mi mejor sonrisa antes de coger mis cosas y salir de la casa. Si ellos supieran…

Jacob me esperaba al lado de un árbol que había cerca de la entrada a la casa. Me acerqué a él sin saber bien qué decir, pero él me abrazó y me dijo que se alegraba de volver a verme, sobre todo sana y salva. Me pidió perdón antes de vendarme los ojos y subirme a su espalda, echando a correr conmigo encima.

- ¡Jacob! ¿Qué haces? –le comenté asustada.

- Lo siento Bella, también tuve que hacerlo así con Emma. Alguno de estos vampiros son capaces de leer la mente de los humanos, y no quiero que vean en la tuya el camino que seguimos para llegar a nuestro destino. Cuando estés allí te quitaré la venda. Por favor, perdóname, pero es algo que debo hacer.

Cuando lo oí decir esto me quedé más tranquila. Lo dejé llevarme a donde quiera que fuésemos. Me daba igual, pero sabía que por fin estaríamos los cuatro juntos. Sólo esperaba que los chicos no diesen problemas…

* * *

**_Espero que os haya gustado ^^_**

**_¿Merecemos un review?_**

**Bella SaGa & Carlota Other**


	21. Cap 20: Perdidas

_**Esta historia es un proyecto en conjunto con una gran amiga mía.**_

_**Esperamos que os guste y que nos dejeis muchos reviews.**_

_**Besitos para tods, esperamos vuestros comentarios =)**_

**Los personajes no nos pertenecen, sino a la gran Stephenie Meyer. Lo único que es nuestro es la trama y esperamos que os guste.**

**

* * *

**

**-Capítulo 20-**

**-Pérdidas-**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.  
**

Llevábamos ya un rato de camino y empezaba a impacientarme. ¿Dónde me llevaba?

- Jacob, ¿qué es el sitio de siempre del que me hablaste?

- Es un sitio en el que solíamos jugar Edward y yo de pequeños. Está muy bien, tranquila, no echarás nada de menos, tiene todas las comodidades de una casa. Ya lo verás cuando lleguemos.

Siguió corriendo un rato más y yo me quedé adormilada por el vaivén de sus pasos. No sé cuanto tiempo pasó, pero noté que parábamos y me bajó con cuidado. Me quedé quieta y él me quitó la venda. Miré a mí alrededor y quedé impresionada.

Estábamos en una zona muy frondosa del bosque. Creo que nunca me había internado tanto en él. Enfrente de mí, había tres árboles gigantes, retorcidos, y sus ramas se cruzaban formando con ellas una especie de plataforma. Y justo en ese nudo, había una casita de madera, pequeña, pero tenía pinta de ser muy acogedora. Mientras miraba detenidamente, Emma asomó la cabeza por la ventana. Cuando me vio, una gran sonrisa se puso en su cara y empezó a saludarme. Miré a Jacob, y él le sonreía también a Emma. ¿Cómo lo habrían pasado durante este tiempo para llegar a esta situación?

Subimos a la casa trepando por los árboles. Había unos huecos, simulando una especie de escalera, para facilitar la tarea. Cuando llegamos arriba, Emma salió y se tiró a mis brazos.

- Bella, qué ganas tenía de verte –unas lágrimas asomaron por sus ojos, pero se las secó y me volvió a abrazar- Siento todo lo que pasó mientras estábamos en el instituto, pero no sabía que hacer. Me dolió mucho saber que te fuiste porque te sentías sola.

- Está todo olvidado, Emma. De hecho, nada más llegar estaba intentando llamarte para poder hablar contigo. No quería que por culpa de los chicos siguiésemos nosotras así. No pude localizarte, pero ya me explicó Jacob lo que ha pasado…

- ¡Oh, dios mío! Ha sido terrible Bella –me dijo Emma- Jacob vino una noche a por mí y me sacó de casa, diciendo que tenía un mal presentimiento. Estuvimos en una cueva en otra zona del bosque, pero oímos que llegaban a donde estábamos. Nos escondimos para que no nos viesen y les oímos decir que mirara la señal de nuestros teléfonos para encontrarnos… Tuvimos que tirarlos y ya vinimos aquí… -Emma empezó a sollozar, pero Jacob la rodeó con sus brazos y empezó a darle suaves besos en la cabeza hasta que se calmó- ¿Tú sabes quienes son esos vampiros, Bella?

- Por desgracia sí… Por ellos volví de España, ya que nos estuvieron persiguiendo a Edward y a mí, aunque al parecer nos han vuelto a encontrar. Ya le dije a él que se lo estábamos poniendo demasiado fácil.

Jacob se tensó de golpe. Empezó a olisquear el ambiente, para después relajarse un poco. Cerró los ojos y asintió, como si hablara consigo mismo. Miramos a todas partes y vi que Edward venía corriendo tan rápido como cuando me transportó en España del parque a mi piso. Subió a la casa y me abrazó en cuanto llegó a mi lado.

- Te eché de menos –me dijo dándome un suave beso. Después miró a Jacob, que tenía la mirada encendida hacia nuestra dirección- Me alegro de verte de nuevo. Gracias por darnos protección a Bella y a mí en tu casa…

- ¿Tu casa? –pregunté extrañada. Estábamos en el medio del bosque, en una casita en un árbol. ¿Qué hacía esta casita allí?

- Sí, es mía. Estos terrenos son de mi familia, y en una visita de mi tío, cuando yo era pequeño, me la construyó. Sabía que mi mayor ilusión era tener una casa en un árbol… -contestó Jacob ilusionado.

- Después de aquello, siempre estábamos aquí jugando –dijo Edward - por eso entendí perfectamente cuando dijo lo de nuestro lugar de siempre.

-Pero esto no es una simple casita… Es una casa en condiciones. Creo que tiene más comodidades que el piso en el que me encontraba en Madrid… -dije yo, un poco asombrada.

- Bueno, la casa originalmente no era así. Poco a poco, entre Edward y yo, estuvimos haciendo mejoras, hasta dar lugar a tener agua corriente y electricidad. –Continuó Jacob - En verano siempre nos veníamos aquí días y días, viviendo los dos solos… eran buenos tiempos.

- Y lo mejor de todo –dijo Edward - es que como estos terrenos tiene dueño, Elisabeth y Daniele no podrán entrar, porque no han sido invitados. Y la casita se encuentra justo en el centro. No podrán hacernos nada.

- Pero pasa una cosa –les dije yo, haciendo que todos me miraran- Igual que ellos no pueden entrar, nosotros no podremos salir de aquí… nunca.

Jacob y Edward bajaron de la casita quedándose abajo, se les oía hablar sobre como podían hacer guardia y la lucha que tendrían que tener contra Daniele y Elizabeth, eso hizo que me estremeciera, no soportaba la idea de que Jacob y Edward sufrieran algún daño, me debí de quedar dormida, porque cuando abrí los ojos encontré los brazos de Edward rodeándome dulcemente y besándome la frente, la verdad parecía una despedida por lo que me levante de golpe mirándole fijamente.

-¿Que sucede?- le mire intensamente-por favor dime que no es una despedida.

-Mi vida, siento decírtelo pero Jacob y yo nos vamos hacer guardia por el bosque para vigilar que no se acerquen por aquí ni por nuestras casas, aunque no puedan entrar nuestras familias están en peligro porque salen por la calle.

A mi mente vino la imagen de mis abuelos, eso hizo que mi preocupación por el abandono de Edward no me fuera tan grande, debían de irse para ayudar a nuestras familias, no era justo que ellos sufrieran por nuestra culpa.

-De acuerdo mi amor, no me voy a decirte nada, debemos de proteger a nuestras familias, pero por favor tener cuidado Emma y yo estaremos aquí cuidándonos una a la otra hasta que volváis-le bese en los labios- intentar no tardar mucho por favor y traer provisiones porque no sabemos cuanto tendremos que estar aquí.

Vimos como preparaban las cosas y se marchaban, tanto Emma como yo estábamos asustadas, no por lo que nos pudiera pasar en su ausencia sino por ellos, por los que les pudiese suceder al cruzarse con ellos.

Estuvimos dos semanas sin saber de ninguno de ellos, eso nos asustaba ya que les podía haber pasado algo, nos habían dicho que no saliésemos de aquí, pero sentía que tenia que salir a buscarles no soportaba la idea de no volver a besar los labios de Edward o ver la sonrisa de Emma cuando Meter venia hacia ella, por lo que la propuse una idea haber que opinaba ella.

-Emma estoy preocupada por los chicos no sabemos de ellos desde hace dos semanas-la mire inquietante- se me ha ocurrido de salir al bosque a buscarles, teniendo mucha precaución para que Daniele y Elizabeth no puedan localizarnos.

-Pero Bella ellos nos dijeron que por nada saliésemos de aquí, aunque yo también estoy muy preocupada-dije temblando-creo que tu idea es loca aunque acertada.

Allí nos vimos preparando provisiones para aguantar unos días por el bosque, sabíamos que era un riesgo, pero salimos hacia el bosque pensando encontrarnos con Edward y Meter y volver a estar los cuatro unidos, salimos de las tierras de Meter y nos encontramos en un claro totalmente perdidas.

* * *

**_Espero que os haya gustado ^^_**

**_¿Merecemos un review?_**

**Bella SaGa & Carlota Other**


	22. Cap 21: Batalla

_**Esta historia es un proyecto en conjunto con una gran amiga mía.**_

_**Esperamos que os guste y que nos dejeis muchos reviews.**_

_**Besitos para tods, esperamos vuestros comentarios =)**_

**Los personajes no nos pertenecen, sino a la gran Stephenie Meyer. Lo único que es nuestro es la trama y esperamos que os guste.**

**

* * *

**

**-Capitulo 21-**

**-Batalla-**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.  
**

No sabíamos como habíamos llegado hasta allí ni donde nos encontrábamos, era un claro enorme, despejado y rodeado totalmente de árboles enormes que te quitaban toda la visibilidad del cielo; nos dimos cuenta de que estábamos perdidas cuando después de dos vueltas volvimos al mismo lugar, notamos movimiento a nuestro alrededor, pensábamos que eran Edward y Jacob pero a quien vimos llegar fue a Elizabeth y Daniele, nos miraban con una risa de suficiencia que me ardía en mi interior, esos dos seres eran los culpables de tener que escondernos aquí con miedo por nuestras familias, de mi huida a España, mi ruptura con Edward, el engaño de Daniele, eso hacia que les aborreciera cada vez mas.

-Hola mi querida Bella -dijo Daniele acercándose rápidamente a mí y tocando mi cara-pensé que ya me habías abandonado- comenzó a sonreír- yo no he podido olvidarte, te quiero tanto princesa-un escalofrió recorrió mi cuerpo, cuando vi que sus labios se acercaban a los míos. Me gire hacia Emma apartando mis labios de los de Daniele y vi que Elizabeth estaba apunto de morder a Emma y Daniele también bajo sus labios a mi cuello, notando su aliento en mi cuello, cuando oí un grito que hizo que Daniele y Elizabeth se apartaran de nosotras mirando al frente, levante la cabeza y vi a Edward al lado de un enorme perro, Jacob, su mirada era furiosa y su posición de ataque, habían llegado justo a tiempo, nos habían salvado del mordisco doloroso y seguramente desgarrador de Daniele y Elizabeth. Daniele me agarro de la cintura poniéndome delante de el, mirando hacia Edward y Jacob y Elizabeth tiro al suelo a Emma, haciéndola golpear contra una piedra y dejarla inconsciente, eso hizo que un gruñido desgarrador saliese del pecho de Jacob diese un paso hacia delante, provocando que Daniele agarrara mi cuello con fuerza, notando que mi vida acababa en ese bosque, sin poder besar por ultima vez los labios de Edward o reírme junto a mis amigos Jacob y Emma, note como Edward saltaba sobre Daniele haciendo que me soltara y cayera al suelo, agarrando mi cuello de dolor, me acerque hasta Emma deslizándome por el suelo, agarrando su cabeza y colocándolas en mis piernas, intentando reaccionarla, pero no despertaba y no era capaz de encontrar su pulso… habían acabado con la vida de mi mejor amiga…

Me tire a su lado, la agarré y empecé a sollozar. Pero Jacob me empujó, apartándome de ella y llevándose a Emma cogida con sus dientes, mordiéndola. Yo gritaba y gritaba, pero ambos se fueron dejándonos solos. Me giré para ver a Edward. Estaba solo, rodeado por los dos vampiros, quienes se reían de ver sus intentos por defenderse.

Edward era rápido, se movía de un lado a otro sin parar, intentando que no se le acercasen a atacarle. En sus ojos se veía el miedo que tenía. Entonces Daniele se apartó de él, dejándolo frente a frente con Elisabeth. Los dos se miraron con rabia a los ojos, mientras no se movían de su posición. Parecía que estaban midiendo sus fuerzas, y ninguno se atreviese a dar el primer paso a la lucha. Estaba tan absorta en ellos dos, que no noté como Daniele se acercó a mí, y no me di cuenta hasta que me cogió del cuello, haciéndome gritar. Edward se giró al oírme, y fue la oportunidad que estaba esperando Elisabeth para saltar sobre él. Le cogió del brazo, tirando fuertemente y mordiéndole en él, hasta hacer una marca muy profunda. Edward empezó a gritar y con su otro brazo le dio un empujón, apartándola de él y retrocediendo mientras se ponía la mano en el lugar en que ella le había mordido. Iba a gritar de nuevo, por la impotencia que sentía en ese momento, pero Daniele tapó mi boca y tiró con fuerza de mí, alejándome de aquel lugar.

Me dejé llevar porque no tenía fuerzas, me sentía derrotada, era inútil, sólo quedábamos los dos ante los dos vampiros, y yo no tenía ninguna posibilidad de salvación. Cuando estábamos algo alejados, Daniele me dejó en el suelo con suavidad, sin dejar de taparme la boca, y empezó a oler la zona de mi cuello. Comencé a llorar de nuevo, sabiendo la que se me venía encima. Había perdido toda la esperanza, así que me relajé, esperando el bocado fatal que me sacaría de este mundo. Cerré los ojos y ante mis ojos pasaron imágenes de mi vida. Cuando era pequeña, jugando con mis padres. Cuando llegué a Windsor y me recibieron mis abuelos. La primera vez que vi a Edward y Jacob. Mi primer día en el instituto de aquí, cuando Emma me acogió como una amiga más…

Notaba el aliento de Daniele, cada vez más cerca, recorriendo mi cuello, buscando el punto exacto para morder. No me moví ni un poquito, para facilitarle el trabajo. Nada podía hacer para salvarme, así que lo único que me quedaba era dejarle hacer, para que todo acabase rápidamente y no alargar la agonía. Pero de pronto oí un fuerte choque sobre mí, lo que hizo que abriera los ojos y me incorporase bruscamente. Jacob se había abalanzado sobre Daniele, salvándome de nuevo de una muerte segura. Mordió a Daniele en varios sitios, arrancando pedazos de su cuerpo como si fuera un peluche roto. Me quedé tan impresionada ante la escena que no pude gritar ni moverme tan siquiera. Entonces recordé a Edward. Cogí fuerzas de donde no las había, me levanté y me dirigí rápidamente a la otra zona del bosque donde se había quedado con Elisabeth.

Cuando llegué allí vi que los dos seguían en pie. Edward tenía otro par de mordidas, pero Elisabeth también tenía unas cuantas, la que más se veía era una que llevaba en mitad de la cara, donde incluso faltaban pedazos de carne. Era un espectáculo grotesco, ver aquel agujero en su cara, a pesar de que ni una gota de sangre salía de ella. Edward me oyó llegar, se giró a verme y sonreía al verme que estaba sano y salvo. Entonces se volvió hacia Elisabeth y se abalanzó sobre ella, sobre su cuello. Empezó a morderla salvajemente, mientras un rugido gutural salía de su pecho. Elisabeth gritó, intentando zafarse, pero Edward era más fuerte que ella, la redujo fácilmente mientras le seguía mordiendo por otras zonas hasta que ella, simplemente dejó de moverse.

Edward se levantó, escupiendo, como el que está comiendo algo y le desagrada el sabor. Yo seguía inmóvil, en la misma posición que desde que había llegado. Vi que el cuerpo de Elisabeth se secaba, quedando como un tronco calcinado, y las ráfagas de aire se llevaban los restos como si se tratase de polvo. Poco a poco fue desapareciendo hasta que no quedó nada de ella. Me quedé paralizada y comencé a sollozar. Por fin había sucedido. Elisabeth no estaba…

Edward se acercó a mí con cuidado. Creo que pensaba que no sabía como iba a reaccionar, así que salí corriendo y me tiré a sus brazos, llorando otra vez. Creí que iba a perderle y que no podríamos estar juntos nunca más. Creí que iba a morir y que nada por lo que había luchado merecería la pena. Pero no, seguíamos juntos a pesar de todas las adversidades. Me besó la frente y me miró a los ojos.

- Bella… ¿qué ha pasado con Daniele? –me preguntó con delicadeza. No quería dejar cabos sueltos.

- ¡Oh, Dios! –Me eché las manos a la cabeza- ¡Jacob! Se quedó luchando contra él. Tenemos que ir a ayudarle.

Cogí a Edward del brazo y tiré de él hasta llevarlo a la zona donde había dejado a Daniele y Jacob luchando. Si Edward también luchaba, habría más posibilidades de acabar con él. Pero cuando llegamos, sólo vimos como una gran cantidad de polvo era arrastrada por el aire. No había rastro de Jacob por ninguna parte. Miré de un lado a otro, intentando encontrarle. No sabía donde se había metido. Edward empezó a oler detenidamente y, con suavidad, me llevó a otra zona, siguiendo el olor de Jacob. Estaba tan concentrado que decidí no abrir la boca para no distraerle.

Llegamos a un claro y vimos a Jacob. Volvía a tener su forma humana, y no dejaba de llorar. Tenía abrazada a Emma, que se encontraba totalmente pálida, sin vida. Su cuerpo estaba cubierto de sangre. Me acerqué a él y le abracé mientras yo también me echaba a llorar, y Edward hacía lo mismo. Jacob dejó con suavidad a Emma en el suelo, mientras él estaba de rodillas, derrotado. No podía ser, había perdido a alguien más en mi vida, a mi mejor amiga, y mi novio y mi mejor amigo estaban deshechos. Ya no había nada que hacer…

Pero de pronto un ruido nos sobresaltó, haciendo que nos mirásemos, cortando nuestras lágrimas. Habíamos oído un grito. No podía ser. El grito era de Emma…

* * *

**_Espero que os haya gustado ^^_**

**_¿Merecemos un review?_**

**Bella SaGa & Carlota Other**


	23. Cap 22: Transformación

_**Esta historia es un proyecto en conjunto con una gran amiga mía.**_

_**Esperamos que os guste y que nos dejeis muchos reviews.**_

_**Besitos para tods, esperamos vuestros comentarios =)**_

**Los personajes no nos pertenecen, sino a la gran Stephenie Meyer. Lo único que es nuestro es la trama y esperamos que os guste.**

**

* * *

**

**-Capitulo 22-**

**-Transformación-**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.  
**

Vimos que el cuerpo de Emma que yacía inmóvil en el suelo se movía, de él salían rugidos de dolor, ya no eran gritos, la mordedura de Jacob había funcionado para salvarla, aunque eso significaba que mi amiga nunca mas volviese a ser humana sino un licántropo, se levanto del suelo mirándonos con furia, creo que Jacob se imagino lo que iba a intentar Emma por la rapidez con la que se levanto del suelo y la sujeto.

-Calma Emma son Bella y Edward tus amigos-dijo mirándola fijamente- encuentra a la Emma dulce, amigable y cariñosa de la que me enamore dentro de ti, si les atacas luego sufrirás por haberlo hecho.

-La quiero a ella-dijo rugiendo-él huele demasiado mal, pero ella….-dijo separándose un poco de Jacob, él cual volvió agarrarla-necesito atacarla, mi instinto me lo pide.

-Emma para por favor-dije acercándome hasta ella-por favor recuerda que eres mi mejor amiga-mis ojos empezaron a llenarse de lagrimas cayendo salvajemente por mis mejillas-por favor recuérdame, recuerda nuestros momentos- seguí acercándome sin miedo.

Ella rugió furiosamente, luchando contra los brazos de Jacob que la oprimían, pero él siguió amarrándola con fuerza, impidiendo que ella me atacase.

- Bella márchate será lo mejor, no se cuanto tiempo mas voy a poder controlarla y como lobo yo también puedo ser peligroso-se giro hacia Edward -amigo sácala de aquí y sálvala.  
-De acuerdo amigo, gracias por todo espero que esto no sea una despedida final y podamos intentar seguir con nuestra amistad tras esta lucha juntos.

Me cogió en brazos y empezó a correr sacándome del bosque, me dejo en el suelo haciendo caer del mareo del viaje.

-¿Te encuentras bien?- dijo preocupado- lo siento no me había dado cuenta de que te fueras a sentir así.

-Tranquilo Edward no ha sido solo del viaje sino de todo lo que ha sucedido y no puedo decir que haya habido un final feliz, ya que mi mejor amiga quiere atacarme hasta acabar con mi vida- dije casi sin respirar- no soporto pensar que Emma nunca mas volverá hablarme porque ella es un perro y yo humana- me abrace a Edward dejando que todas las lagrimas retenidas saliesen, él me abrazo intentando protegerme con sus brazos de un dolor que nunca se marcharía y que ya era inevitable.

Notamos unos pasos tras nosotros e hizo que nos sobresaltáramos, nos giramos para ver quien era y mi sorpresa fue ver a Jacob y Emma, ella me miraba con angustia y arrepentimiento, solo pude levantarme del suelo e ir hacia ella corriendo a darla un abrazo.

Emma retrocedió asustada en cuanto me acerqué. No se atrevía a tocarme. Sus ojos estaban bañados en lágrimas.

- Bella, por favor. No te acerques. –Me dijo apenada- Ahora yo también soy un monstruo…

- No digas eso, Emma –le dije yo rápidamente- Eres mi amiga. Nunca serás un monstruo, lucharemos contra eso y podrás controlarte. No pasará nada…

- Sí pasa –me contestó-. Cuando te has acercado, mi primer instinto ha sido el de matarte. No quiero tener estas sensaciones ni estos sentimientos. No quiero pensar lo que pienso, desde hace media hora lo único que me apetece es descargar la rabia que llevo dentro con todo lo que hay a mi alrededor… -miró a Jacob y se fijó en su brazo. Seguí su mirada con la mía y vi una herida sangrando.

- ¡Oh, dios mío! –Grité- ¿Qué ha pasado?

- Cuando desperté en la otra forma… -dijo Emma pausadamente- Jacob intentó sujetarme para no ir a por vosotros. Y el resultado es lo que estás viendo. –Nos miró con tristeza- Debería irme de aquí, lejos, porque lo único que voy a provocar si sigo aquí es vuestra muerte… Me está costando controlarme sólo el estar hablando con vosotros…

- No, Emma, no te vayas, lucharemos contra esto –le dijo Jacob, sujetándola del brazo con firmeza porque Emma se estaba girando, haciendo el amago de irse- igual que hiciste tú conmigo, ahora podré ayudarte a ti. Pero por favor, no te vayas. No me dejes Emma…

Jacob sonaba desesperado. No sabía si acercarme o no, porque ella había dicho que le costaba controlar sus instintos. Pero odiaba verla así, odiaba verla sufrir de esa manera… Al final me decidí, y lentamente, para que ella se preparase y no se asustase, me acerqué con cuidado abriendo mis brazos para darle el abrazo que quise darle antes. Edward me sujetó del brazo, tenía casi tanto miedo como yo, pero le miré y le sonreí para darle confianza. Finalmente me soltó pero se acercó a la vez que yo, con lentitud. Cuando casi estaba al lado de Emma, ella gruñó. Se soltó del agarre de Jacob y se transformó delante de nosotros. Se agazapó hacia atrás mientras seguía gruñendo, cada vez con más furia.

- ¡Emma, por favor! –Le gritó Jacob - Esta no eres tú. Tú eres dulce, cariñosa, amable, comprensiva… No eres el monstruo que crees ser. Sólo tienes que buscar dentro de ti.

Ella le escuchaba sin dejar de gruñir, aunque no se le veía tan agresiva. Y de pronto, cuando menos lo esperábamos, se dio la vuelta y echó a correr. Jacob se transformó y salió detrás de ella, dejándonos a Edward y a mí solos y preocupados…

* * *

**_Espero que os haya gustado ^^_**

**_¿Merecemos un review?_**

**Bella SaGa & Carlota Other**


	24. Cap 23: Felicidad  FINAL

_**Esta historia es un proyecto en conjunto con una gran amiga mía.**_

_**Esperamos que os guste y que nos dejeis muchos reviews.**_

_**Besitos para tods, esperamos vuestros comentarios =)**_

**Los personajes no nos pertenecen, sino a la gran Stephenie Meyer. Lo único que es nuestro es la trama y esperamos que os guste.**

**

* * *

**

**-Capítulo 23-**

**-Felicidad-**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.  
**

Seguíamos ahí parados en mitad del bosque. No sabíamos qué hacer ni qué decir. La situación había quedado un poco tensa… Yo no quería perder de nuevo a mí mejor amiga, pero ella no quería seguir a mi lado. Me sentía muy mal, sino hubiera insistido en explorar el bosque… Pero ya no había nada que hacer. Edward notó mi nerviosismo y me abrazó con suavidad. Me sentía tan bien entre sus brazos. Nos quedamos ahí, abrazados, sólo eso, y mirándonos a los ojos. No dijimos nada, porque nada había que decir. Estábamos tan compenetrados que con una mirada nos lo decíamos todo…

Oímos que alguien se acercaba y nos giramos. Edward seguía igual de relajado, así que no me preocupé. No era nadie peligroso. Esperaba no volver a tener nada peligroso en mi vida… Con la ración de estos días había tenido bastante. De detrás de unos árboles apareció Jacob, y sonreía. Eso me dio esperanzas.

- Chicos, alcancé a Emma y pude hablar con ella. –Nos dijo sin dejar de sonreír- Se encuentra mejor… Sólo que de momento no quiere acercarse a nadie, porque tiene miedo, aunque es normal. Estuvimos hablando y… -se sonrojó ligeramente antes de continuar- nos vamos a ir juntos. Una temporada. Para que ella se adapte a su nueva forma, y darnos un tiempo a los dos, relajadamente. Últimamente hemos tenido una temporada un tanto estresante y no nos vendría nada mal un viaje.

- ¿Volveréis, verdad? –pregunté con curiosidad. Necesitaba a Emma en mi vida, pero si para ella era mejor irse lejos, quería saber si por lo menos podría despedirme-.

- Claro –me contestó Jacob - Nuestras familias y amigos están aquí. Sólo necesitamos un tiempo para adaptarnos. No sé cuando, pero te aseguro que antes de lo que te imaginas estaremos de vuelta.

Edward se acercó a Jacob. Él lo miró frunciendo un poco el ceño, pero su cara se relajó cuando Edward le abrazó. Jacob le devolvió el abrazo y se quedaron así unos segundos.

- Te echaré de menos –le dijo Edward cuando empezaron a separarse- me alegra saber que por lo menos ya podemos estar juntos sin desear matarnos uno al otro. No querría perderte Jacob.

- Tranquilo –dijo Jacob riéndose escandalosamente- no estás tan mal para ser un vampiro. Y yo tampoco quiero perderte. Hemos pasado mucho juntos como para distanciarnos por un problema insignificante. Eres mi mejor amigo, Edward. Nunca podría enfadarme contigo.

- Tú también eres mi mejor amigo Jacob… Te eché de menos estos meses que estuvimos alejados. Y os echaré de menos ahora que os vais –la mirada de Edward era triste cuando decía estas palabras- Espero teneros pronto de vuelta.

- No te preocupes. Volveré. Soy como el malo de la película, que siempre aparece –comenzó a reírse de nuevo ante su ocurrencia. Levantó su mano hacia Edward, y éste se la estrechó- Bueno chicos, debo irme. Emma y yo tenemos que preparar algunas cosas antes de que nos vayamos.

- Despídeme de ella Jacob –le dije yo, un poco apenada- y dile que la quiero pronto de vuelta, o sino iré a buscaros donde quiera que estéis y os arrastraré hasta aquí.

- Descuida pequeña, se lo diré – Jacob se acercó a mí y me abrazó. Me dejó un suave beso en la mejilla y se giró para irse. Cuando había caminado un par de pasos, volteó su cabeza hacia nosotros- Cuidaros mucho, ¿vale?

- Vosotros también –contesté rápidamente antes de verlo irse de nuevo, hasta que desapareció entre los árboles. No me di cuenta de que lloraba hasta que Edward comenzó a secarme las lágrimas.

-Tranquila… estarán bien –me susurró al oído- Antes de lo que te imaginas estarán de vuelta. Me abracé a Edward deseando que sus palabras fueran verdad. Al final todo había acabado bien. Edward y yo estábamos juntos, Jacob y Emma también, y todos volvíamos a ser amigos. Aunque ahora mismo no pudiésemos estar juntos, algún día ellos volverían y ya sería para siempre. Sonreí ante esta idea y me quedé muy relajada.

- Te apetece que vayamos a mi casa –me dijo Edward -. No habrá nadie allí para molestarnos, y nos vendría bien descansar un poco después de estos días de locura.

Asentí suavemente. Él me cogió de la mano y comenzamos a caminar… Ya nada podría separarnos nunca más. Estábamos destinados a estar juntos por toda la eternidad…

Todo había terminado parecía que por fin con un final feliz Elizabeth y Daniele nunca mas volverían a nuestras vidas atormentándonos. Llegamos a casa de Edward donde se porto como un verdadero caballero, mientras yo me daba un baño caliente, Edward preparaba la cena, salí del baño poniéndome el camisón transparente que mis abuelos me habían regalado por mi cumpleaños; baje las escaleras entrando al salón, note como la mirada picara de Edward recorría todo mi cuerpo haciéndome enrojecer; nos sentamos en la mesa comenzando a cenar.

-Muchas gracias mi amor, estaba riquísima la cena-sonreí- no sabia que los vampiros cocinaran tan bien.

.Princesa, antes de ser vampiro, fui humano, aprendí a cocinar cuando mis padres viajaban y yo me quedaba aquí solo-dijo sonriendo.

-Me encanta tu sonrisa, me deslumbra- dije mirándole a los ojos- hacia tanto que no te veía tan feliz, que me llena plenamente.

-Mi felicidad es debida a ti y a que estés por fin a salvo- se acerco a mí besándome los labios dulcemente.

Mis brazos le rodearon el cuello, besándole apasionadamente, tumbándole en el sofá delicadamente; mis manos comenzaron a desabrochar su camisa, mientras notaba como mi camisón desaparecía de mi cuerpo, me cogió en brazos subiéndome rápidamente a su cuarto, tumbándome en la cama; sus labios recorrían todo mi cuerpo haciéndome excitar cada vez más, desabroche sus pantalones bajándoselos, mientras el me quietaba mi sujetador y la braga con ternura, le quite el slip, notando su gran excitación por mi; note como me penetraba dulcemente, moviéndonos rítmicamente juntos, no dejo de moverse hasta que los dos llegamos al clímax; note como sus labios besaban mi cuello y se aparataba rápidamente, mi única respuesta a su reacción fue agarrar su cara mirándole fijamente.  
-Hazme tuya completamente y para siempre.

Sus labios volvieron a bajar a mi cuello, notando como sus dientes afilados traspasaban mi piel, era un gran dolor el que sentía pero también una enorme satisfacción por tener a Edward a mi lado, saco sus diente de mi cuello, desapareciendo por la puerta y volviendo a entrar con un cuchillo en la mano, haciéndome estremecer; se hizo un pequeño corte en su pecho, acercando mis labios a su sangre haciéndome beber de ella y notando dentro de mi una gran plenitud.

Me desperté a la mitad e la madrugada abrazada a Edward, notando una gran sed en mi garganta, eso hizo reaccionar que no había sido un sueño y que por fin estaría toda la eternidad al lado de Edward amándonos, ¿Pero de verdad todo había terminado?¿De verdad creíamos que era así?

* * *

**Bueno... creo que no mucha gente ha leído este fic, aunque reconozco que el final queda un tanto extraño...**

**Carlota y yo tenemos un par de ideas para hacer una secuela, pero claro, para ello, necesitamos ánimo...**

**Espero que los pocos lectores que tiene esta historia la hayan disfrutado.**

**He subido todo de golpe, tal y como hice con reinos mágicos, porque los exámenes no me van a dejar mucho tiempo para actualizar y, cuando termine con ellos, tengo que ponerme con el proyecto fin de carrera y a intentar buscar algo de trabajo ya... Que por fin le veo el final a la carrera =)**

**Espero que de verdad os haya gustado esta historia. Espero tener pronto tiempo disponible para otra loca idea y poder subirla aquí y compartirla con ustedes.**

**Muchos saludos^^**

**_Espero que os haya gustado ^^_**

**_¿Merecemos un review?_**

**Bella SaGa & Carlota Other**


	25. NOTA

Gente, voy a subir la continuación de Amigos enfrentados. En mi perfil, buscadla =)

Se llama lucha de especies, y aunque los personajes son de Meyer, la historia pertenece única y exclusivamente a Carlota Other. En otras ocasiones yo la he ayudado a escribir las historias, pero esta vez por falta de tiempo lo está haciendo ella sola u.u

Lo único que hago esta vez es subirla para que podáis disfrutarla

Ahora mismo voy a subir el prefacio y el capítulo 1. Ya me diréis si os gusta o no, y según vea, iré subiendo actualizaciones, ok?

Saludos, y espero que os guste por lo menos la mitad que a mí.

Besitos ^^


End file.
